Frozen Memories
by Ally C-B
Summary: La guerra terminó. Todo comienza a ponerse en su lugar. Las vidas del trío más conocido por el mundo mágico comienzan a enderezarse; a excepción de uno: Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona menos imaginada se cruce en su destino? ¿Acaso ella decidirá ayudar a esa persona o dejar todo como está? Dramione. R: M.
1. Encuentro inesperado

**Summary:** La guerra terminó. Todo comienza a ponerse en su lugar. Las vidas del trío más conocido por el mundo mágico comienzan a enderezarse; a excepción de uno: Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona menos imaginada se cruce en su destino? ¿Acaso ella decidirá ayudar a esa persona o dejar todo como está? Dramione. R: M.

 **Disclaimer:** No. no. Y no. Nada me pertenece. Ni siquiera HP. XC

* * *

 **Parte I:** _Encuentro inesperado_.

Hermione respiró profundo cuando la brisa fresca del viento de otoño sopló, alborotándole sus tan indomables rizos, mientras ella metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y continuaba con la dirección de su caminar. Todo a su alrededor le resultaba acogedoramente familiar; el vecindario por el que caminaba, las casas que iba dejando atrás a medida que avanzaba, los jardines amplios de cada una de esas casas, repletos de flores y adornos.

Una sonrisa se le escapó cuando observó a una madre regañar a su pequeño por arrancar una flor del jardín sin permiso. Era típico del pequeño Michael, siempre causando líos… Si no eran las flores, era alguna otra travesura. Y la pobre señora Simmons siempre tenía que regañarlo. Hermione suspiró observando con melancolía a sus vecinos mientras continuaba caminando. Pero sus pies se detuvieron casi por voluntad propia cuando llegó a esa casa. Una casa que siempre quedaría en su memoria; una casa en la que vivían las dos personas que más amaba en su vida. Pero también, donde vivían las dos personas que jamás la recordarían otra vez.

Hermione sabía de la magnitud del sacrifico que tuvo que hacer para mantener a salvo a su familia durante la guerra con Voldemort. El borrar las memorias e implantar nuevas no era algo sencillo, tanto de realizar como hasta de intentar deshacer. Ella tuvo que hacer su corazón de piedra para poder hacerlo con sus padres, repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez cuánto los amaba, y que lo hacia por ellos, para protegerlos, a pesar de no saber si iba a poder tenerlos devuelta. Y eso era lo que más dolía. El recordarlos, pero que ellos ni se inmutaran por su presencia.

Ella ya lo había intentado todo. Aún recordaba cuando dos meses luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort, Hermione emprendió su viaje en búsqueda de sus padres junto a Harry y Ron, luego de que ambos se ofrecieran alegremente en acompañarla. Recordaba la inmensa alegría de haberlos encontrado. Recordaba el anhelo de tirarse a los brazos de sus dos personas más queridas y extrañadas. Recordaba haber pronunciado el hechizo contrarrestante en dirección a ellos. Recordaba la ansiedad a medida que se acercaba a ellos. Su propia voz titubeante pronunciando un silencioso 'hola' en dirección a ellos. Pero también recordaba la tristeza y desilusión que sintió cuando ellos la observaron sorprendidos, respondieron a su saludo, pero luego continuaron con su camino. Y allí fue cuando Hermione lo entendió. Mientras observaba como las dos personas que amaría por siempre se alejaban de ella, entendió lo que el sacrificio significaba.

Y por más dolor que sintiera, Hermione no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

La castaña estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando la señora Simmons se acercó a ella al verla parada en frente de la casa de sus vecinos, observándola extrañamente.

¿Quién era esta chica? La señora Simmons nunca la había visto antes; claro que eso era lo que ella creía. Hermione era tan buena para esa clase de hechizos y tan astuta, que había borrado el recuerdo de todas aquellas personas muggles que la hubieran conocido o siquiera visto.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, querida?" Hermione se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de la señora Simmons y notar lo cerca que se encontraba de ella.

La observó durante unos momentos antes de contestarle. "No, estoy bien."

"¿Eres acaso pariente de la señora Wilkins? Eres bastante…"

Hermione sintió una ligera presión en el pecho al oír el apellido que había inventado para sus padres. Sin embargo, tragó en seco conteniendo sus emociones y contestó impidiendo continuar a la señora Simmons. Ella comprendía lo que su vecina estaba por decir…

"No. No, solo pasaba por aquí y me pareció una casa muy linda."

La señora Simmons sonrió girándose a observar la casa también. "Lo es, ¿no es cierto? Mónica Wilkins, la dueña, cuida muy bien de su jardín. Según tengo entendido, ella y su esposo, Wendell, no tienen hijos, así que no sufren lo que yo con mi pequeño Michael…" Hermione soltó una pequeña risa.

"Me imagino." La castaña suspiró. "Bien, creo que seguiré con mi camino. Lamento haberla perturbado o molestado."

"Claro que no, niña." La señora Simmons le sonrió con sinceridad. "Ve con cuidado; estamos en tiempos difíciles…"

 _Dígamelo a mí_ , es lo que Hermione le hubiera gustado contestar; sin embargo, se despidió con un: "No se preocupe. Que tenga un buen día."

Ella siguió su camino, dejando a su ex vecina atrás, al igual que a la casa de sus padres, y a ellos en ella. Hermione recordó todo por lo que había pasado, y por lo que estaba pasando.

Lastimosamente, con la muerte de Voldemort, la paz aún no había llegado en el mundo mágico. Aún existían mortífagos que no se habían entregado al Ministerio de Magia a pesar de que su 'amo' ya había muerto en manos de Harry Potter, y seguían dando lucha.

Según información que le había sido proporcionada al trío por el mismo Ministro, los Malfoy habían sido los primeros en entregarse. Lucius Malfoy era el que más años en la prisión de Azkaban recibió, por haber servido de una forma más directa a Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el turno de juzgar a Narcissa, el mismo Harry Potter alegó a su favor afirmando que ella lo había ayudado mintiéndole a Voldemort al 'confirmarle' que estaba muerto en el bosque.

Pero esa fue toda la información que se les permitió conocer a Hermione, Harry y Ron. Ni siquiera Harry supo cuál fue el veredicto final de Narcisa Malfoy. Y mucho menos el de Draco Malfoy.

Aún luego de casi un año y seis meses de la caída de Lord Voldemort, Hermione no podía olvidarse de ese día en la mansión Malfoy. Ese día en el que Bellatrix la había torturado para sacarle información. Y tampoco podía olvidar la forma en la que Draco Malfoy la había observado. Mientras su tía la torturaba, Draco mantenía una expresión neutra en su rostro. Más bien, él mantenía una inexpresión absoluta; pero sus ojos eran otra cuestión. Hermione recordaba la tristeza, desesperación, y hasta impotencia, con la que los ojos de Draco Malfoy la observaron en todo momento. No es que sintiera algo por él, pero esa mirada de empatía que él le dirigió nunca podría quitársela de su memoria.

Hermione fue traída de sus pensamientos a la realidad cuando oyó la voz de Harry gritar su nombre. Ella se giró hacia él sonriéndole.

"¿Hacia dónde ibas, _Mione_?" Ella rió ante el seudónimo por el cual su mejor amigo había recientemente acostumbrado a llamarla. Fue allí cuando ella se dio cuenta de que se había pasado del bar donde habían quedado junto con Ron en encontrarse.

"No lo sé. Iba distraída, creo…" Contestó ella abrazando a su mejor amigo.

"Eso es nuevo. Hermione Granger, _distraída_ … Creo que el fin se acerca." Bromeó Harry, a lo que ella reaccionó golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo sonriendo. "Anda, vamos. Ron está adentro." Harry pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga y juntos se dirigieron hacia su destino.

Cuando entraron al bar, Ron se encontraba en una de las mesas junto al ventanal que daba hacia la calle. Hermione rió al ver el rostro de Ron que expresaba una total incomodidad al observar cómo un hombre, muggle claro está, devoraba su almuerzo mientras leía el periódico en la mesa de al lado. Harry siguió la atención de su amiga y rió también.

"¿Por qué tanto miedo, Ron?" Preguntó Hermione divertida cuando llegaron a su otro mejor amigo. El susodicho se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Hermione antes de que los tres amigos se sentaran en la mesa.

"No es miedo…" El pelirrojo se detuvo a pensar por una fracción de segundo antes de continuar. "¿Así me veía yo cuando comía en Hogwarts?" Preguntó por lo bajo, acercándose a su amiga, que estaba en frente, y a Harry, que estaba a su lado. Tanto Hermione como Harry no pudieron contener la risa. "No es divertido… Preguntaba en serio." Se atajó Ron, volviendo a sentarse derecho en su lugar, ignorando las carcajadas de sus dos mejores amigos. Pero no duró mucho, ya que una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro al verlos reír tan animadamente.

Una vez que lograron calmarse, fue Harry quien habló. "No te preocupes, Ron. Iré a pedir por nosotros. Solo procura controlarte ahora, ¿si?" Dijo poniéndose en pie para dirigirse al mostrador donde pediría la orden de comida para ellos y dejando a una Hermione completamente incapaz de contener su risa.

Harry amaba escuchar la risa de Hermione. Era tan contagiosa y sincera, que con unos segundos de escucharla, iluminaba el día de cualquier persona que se encontrara junto a ella. Había pasado un año y unos cuántos meses ya desde que todas las pesadillas del trío habían terminado. Al menos, casi todas.

En los últimos meses, algunos mortífagos continuaban dando lucha. Según el último informe hacia la Orden del Fénix -que por cierto, nunca la cerraron a pesar de las pérdidas de miembros y de que Voldemort ya hubiera muerto-, los mortífagos habían jurado la muerte a todos los que pelearon en la batalla, pero especialmente al ' _Trío invencible_ '. Y Harry tenía que advertir a Hermione.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Harry se había mudado a la reconstruida Madriguera con los Weasley. Él había sido exclusivamente invitado a quedarse por Molly Weasley, al igual que Hermione. Sin embargo, esta última decidió volver a Londres por un tiempo, lo que siempre preocupó mucho a Harry. No es que dudara de la capacidad de su mejor amiga para cuidarse sola, sino que como amigos que eran y por haber vivido tantas cosas juntos, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su ' _hermana del corazón_ '. Y aún más luego de todo lo ocurrido con sus padres; nadie la entendería más que él.

Harry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando desde el otro lado del mostrador, atendiendo a las personas con profesionalidad y amabilidad, un chico rubio se le acercó para tomar su orden. Harry levantó la vista y sintió como si su cuerpo se petrificara al ver a la persona que tenía en frente.

"Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?" El rubio preguntó un tanto incómodo de que aquel pelinegro lo mirara como si hubiera visto un fantasma. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Harry lo observaba atónito, y no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca, " _Draco Malfoy_ ". ¿Qué hacía él trabajando en lugar como ese?

El rubio, vestido con el uniforme del bar donde trabajaba, lo miró con sorpresa y confusión al mismo tiempo. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Aunque Malfoy no es mi apellido… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?"

Harry se quedó sin habla esta vez. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no lo reconocía? Su mente evaluó la imagen del rubio que tenía en frente, y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas. Su mirada inevitablemente se dirigió a su brazo izquierdo, donde se suponía que debía estar su marca. Sin embargo, allí, sobre su piel, no había nada. Ni siquiera algún indicio de que tal marca estuvo allí. Harry no sabía qué pensar, o qué decir. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza… ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo, fingiendo el haber perdido la memoria? Si fuera así, ¿qué le había pasado a su marca? ¿Era acaso también posible de que alguien le hubiera borrado sus memorias? ¿Qué había pasado con él desde que sus padres se entregaron y fueron encerrados en Azkaban? ¿Acaso huía? Harry no tenía certeza de nada, salvo el hecho de que quien tenía en frente –por más desaparición de marca tenebrosa o no- era sin duda Draco Malfoy.

El rubio bufó un poco irritado por la expresión de casi-susto que le dirigía el pelinegro. "Mira, necesito que ordenes algo. Ya hay mucha gente esperando en la cola a que tú reacciones. Ordenas o te largas, vamos." Harry se abofeteó mentalmente y pidió su orden del menú para él y sus amigos. "Okey, en unos momento le serviremos lo que ordenó." Draco repitió su tan estudiada y usada línea de agradecimiento por elegir el bar para el que trabajaba antes de darse vuelta para alcanzar la orden a la cocina en el fondo, mientras Harry aún lo miraba atónito. Hasta que oyó las protestas de las personas detrás de él, por lo que se fue hacia su mesa a paso tortuga, perdido en su mente.

Ron y Hermione tenían una agradable y tranquila conversación sobre cómo Ron había interceptado la última Quaffle que definiría el partido de Quidditch y que gracias a eso, ellos habían ganado. Aunque a Hermione no le parecía un juego del todo seguro –y que realmente intentara lo que más pudiera alejarse de las escobas-, disfrutaba verlo de vez en cuando. Y más disfrutaba del entusiasmo con el que Ron relataba la historia. Al final, la 'relación' que se había formado entre ellos, no había funcionado. Así que ambos lo tomaron como algo eventual y obvio, dado a los tantos años de amistad, así que volvieron a tratarse como los mejores amigos que siempre fueron.

Cuando Hermione levantó la vista, vio a un pálido Harry que llegaba y se sentaba en completo silencio y seriedad. Ella y Ron se miraron sorprendidos sin entender qué le había pasado, o qué pudo haber puesto a Harry Potter en ese estado. Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos vio a un rubio muy familiar para su gusto acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sentados, con una bandeja en sus manos con lo que al parecer Harry había ordenado para ellos.

"Buenas tardes", el rubio sonrió comenzando a dejar los platos sobre la mesa. "Aquí les dejo su orden." Tanto Ron como Hermione reaccionaron de la misma forma en que Harry lo había hecho minutos atrás. Ambos se quedaron perplejos al observar a su visitante.

Cuando el rubio se agachó un poco para dejar el plato cerca de Hermione, ella se animó a reaccionar. "¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" Susurró para que únicamente los integrantes de la mesa y el nombrado chico oyeran. Claro que con todo el bullicio del bar, ella dudaba de que alguien más que no fueran ellos cuatro prestaran atención a lo que ocurría allí.

Draco la miró directo a los ojos, un tanto sorprendido. Pero cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con los marrones de ella, algo lo golpeó. La conocía de algún lado, pero no sabía de dónde. Estaba seguro que en algún lado la había visto antes.

Y allí estaba ese apellido otra vez. ¿Quién era ese tal Malfoy que al parecer ponía a estos dos chicos y a esta señorita tan alerta, como si de algún criminal se tratara? Se sentía curioso por saberlo, pero aún más curiosidad sentía por la belleza a la que no podía apartarle la mirada.

Hermione se percató de la cercanía en la que Malfoy se encontraba y bajó la mirada alejándose un poco, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero rosa. Draco sonrió.

"Trabajo aquí, _pequeña_." Hermione levantó la mirada otra vez, aturdida por el seudónimo y el tono de su voz. ¿Acaso estaba… _coqueteándole_? En ese momento, su mirada lo inspeccionó mientras él continuaba con su labor, y en el proceso no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su inexistente marca.

"Pero mi apellido no es Malfoy, ya le dije a tu amigo." Draco no estaba seguro de si alguno de ellos era pareja de la castaña, pero por como ninguno reaccionó de mala forma a como él la llamó, supuso que todos eran amigos. ¿Acaso ese tal Malfoy también era amigo, o era enemigo? Apostaba por lo segundo.

Él volvió a sonreírle a Hermione. "Te conozco de algún lado, pero no logro recordar bien."

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, lo que alarmó a Harry. ¿Por qué Malfoy no lo había reconocido, ni siquiera a Ron, pero sí a Hermione? ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

* * *

 **Aló, people. :B**

 **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció este nuevo fic? :D Estoy taaaan ansiosa! Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de HP, y de la nada, 'baaaaaaaaam'! Salió esto (?) XD**

 **Por favor, cuéntenme que les pareció, qué les gustaría que este fic tuviera, en quién quieren que me centre más... ;D You know what I mean.**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Ally C-B.**


	2. Problemas después de la guerra

**Summary:** La guerra terminó. Todo comienza a ponerse en su lugar. Las vidas del trío más conocido por el mundo mágico comienzan a enderezarse; a excepción de uno: Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona menos imaginada se cruce en su destino? ¿Acaso ella decidirá ayudar a esa persona o dejar todo como está? Dramione. R: M.

 **Disclaimer:** Si HP me perteneciera, definitivamente Fred Weasley NO HUBIERA MUERTO. -_-

* * *

 **Parte II:** _Problemas después de la guerra._

Cuando Draco terminó de servirles su orden, se marchó a continuar con su trabajo. Por supuesto que le hubiera gustado quedarse conversando con aquella pequeña belleza de ojos marrones. Algo en ella lo llamaba, le gritaba muy dentro de sí -en algún rincón lejano y profundo de su mente- que la conocía. En el momento en que la miró, algo dentro de Draco se rompió -claro que, no del todo. Él desconocía ese sentimiento, pero podría describirlo como cuando una ventana de vidrio se agrieta. Draco sintió un extraño y ligero dolor de cabeza.

Él no creía en las cursilerías de ' _amor a primera vista_ ' o ' _mariposas en el estómago_ '; pero estaba seguro de lo que él sintió en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos irises marrones. Algo en su interior le rogaba que no se apartara de ella.

Y eso, no le pasaba seguido a _Draco Stevens_.

Él se giró por un momento en dirección a ese trío extraño de amigos -aunque en realidad solo quería verla a ella-, y se encontró con las mismas miradas entre sorpresa y " _vi un fantasma_ " dirigidas hacia él. Frunció el ceño antes de girarse a seguir con su trabajo.

 _¿Creerán que soy ese Malfoy? ¿Tal es mi parecido con él?_ , pensaba Draco mientras tomaba una de las bandejas con comida lista para ser llevada a su correspondiente mesa y ser servida. _Mesa ocho, junto al trío de raros_ , pensó. Toda la situación le resultaba demasiado extraña. _¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?_

La mirada de Draco se levantó en dirección a su siguiente mesa, y se encontró con las personas esperando su orden, pero junto a ella se encontraba una mesa vacía, sin ningún trío de amigos. La comida sin ser tocada, salvo por el plato que Draco recordaba haber puesto delante del pelirrojo, y el dinero de toda la orden debajo de uno de los vasos.

Él suspiró y deseó, aunque fuera por una sola vez más, encontrarse con ese trío. La última pregunta que pensó se le había quedado marcada en la cabeza, y cuando eso ocurría, Draco no se detenía hasta hallar una respuesta.

.

"Es extraño…" Comentó Harry mientras caminaba junto a Hermione y Ron, ya a una calle lejos de aquel bar. La castaña asintió.

"¿Creen que esté mintiendo?" Preguntó Ron entre mordidas de lo que estaba comiendo. Hermione rodeó los ojos. Nunca entendería cómo hasta en momentos tensos, Ron conseguía comer como si nada ocurriera.

"No lo sé." Contestó Harry perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione no podía quitarse esa sensación extraña de la cabeza. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan… _incómoda_ cuando Malfoy la miró a los ojos? Se sentía demasiado confundida, y necesitaba respuestas.

La única confirmación que tenían era que alguien había modificado -aunque Harry apostaría que hasta borrado- la memoria de Draco. Su marca inclusive.

Los tres amigos continuaron su caminar en silencio. Todos, salvo Ron, sumidos en sus pensamientos, intentando sacar conclusiones. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer? ¿Hablar con alguien del Ministerio? ¿Con el señor Weasley? ¿O simplemente ignorar la situación y seguir con sus vidas?

Para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, fue Ron quien se atrevió a romper con el silencio y contestar las preguntas que ambos se hacían.

"Creo que lo mejor, por el momento al menos, sería que no habláramos con nadie sobre Malfoy. ¿Qué tal si está siendo vigilado, o alguien quiere matarlo? No es que me importe, simplemente no deseo el volver a meternos en problemas en este momento…" Harry y Hermione se miraron divertidos ante el tono de cansancio de Ron.

"Tienes razón, Ron." Concordó Harry dando una suave palmada al hombro de su amigo. "Al menos por el momento, tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparnos."

"¿Otras cosas? ¿De qué?" Harry suspiró ante el obvio tono de confusión de su amiga.

.

"¿Van a decirme de una vez qué es lo ocurre?" Preguntó con exasperación Hermione mientras se sentaba con su taza de café frente a sus dos mejores amigos, cada uno con su respectiva taza, en la mesa que se encontraba en el living de su casa.

La casa de Hermione no era demasiado lujosa –claro que, si ella hubiera querido, habría comprado una mansión con todo el dinero que poseía en su bodega en el ya reconstruido Banco Gringotts. Sin embargo, Hermione sería por siempre Hermione; la persona más humilde y sincera que existía, al menos para sus amigos. Por ello, su casa era agradablemente una pequeña, donde había una cocina en la que con suerte su amiga lograba entrar. Junto a ella, un living mediano, donde estaba la mesa en la que -otra vez con suerte- entraban cuatro personas. En el piso de arriba, había dos habitaciones de tamaño normal, un baño, y por último, su santuario, una biblioteca. Por supuesto que, esta última habitación estaba encantada para poder expandirse y así lograr que entrara la cantidad de libros que sorprendentemente Hermione poseía.

Luego de que los tres amigos volvieran de su tan angustiante viaje en búsqueda de los padres de Hermione, ella había tomado la decisión de no volver a Hogwarts a terminar su último año. Necesitaba primero superar cuestiones personales antes de armarse de fuerzas para volver a estudiar y continuar con sus planes de ser Auror. Harry y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo, ellos también pensaban que lo mejor para los tres era esperar un tiempo para poder enderezarse. El Ministerio accedió a la petición de descanso por parte del trío, y aseguró su protección debido a lo que ocurría con los mortífagos.

Como Harry había aceptado vivir con los Weasley, tanto él como Ron ya tenían suficiente protección –aunque el Ministro igual tenía Aurores merodeando por la Madriguera, sólo por precaución.

Pero Hermione era otra cuestión. Ella había decidido comprar una casa, a un par de calles de distancia a la de sus padres en Londres. Le era imposible alejarse demasiado de ellos; eran sus padres, por más de que ellos ya no la recordaran. Y ella quería estar al pendiente de ellos. Por ende, el Ministerio había hechizado su casa para que únicamente magos –obviamente los que ella determinara- pudieran encontrar su casa; más el encantamiento-escudo de " _Protego Maxima_ " para mantenerla segura.

Harry sonrió internamente al recordar cuando ayudaron a Hermione a mudarse, y las enormes pilas de libros de descubrió que su amiga poseía. Sin embargo, eso no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto. No por nada Hermione Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su edad.

"¿Y? ¿Qué esperan?" Insistió la castaña al ver que ninguno respondía.

Harry miró a Ron antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar. "Han habido informes de recientes y fuertes movimientos de mortífagos que aún no se han rendido. Todavía no hay nombres de quiénes son estos mortífagos. Se dice que son los que lograron escapar después de que Voldemort muriera, pero no se los reconoce como sus más allegados, debido a que esos están muertos o ellos mismos se entregaron al Ministerio."

"Papá dice que algunos Aurores trabajan el doble de sus turnos normales para poder atraparlos, pero que estos mortífagos están dando mucho trabajo…" Aportó Ron al relato de Harry.

"Cada vez que logran acercarse, se escurren como agua entre los dedos." El pelinegro se veía exhausto, como si él mismo formara parte de esos Aurores del Ministerios de Magia.

A pesar de que ya había transcurrido un año desde la muerte de Voldemort, Harry no había obtenido aún su tan merecido descanso, y eso preocupaba a Hermione. Pero había algo más en todo el relato que siguió y que ella también conocía de a partes sobre la situación en el mundo mágico que no terminaba de convencer a Hermione.

Si aún quedaban mortífagos que luchaban en contra del Ministerio, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Harry… Es posible que, todo esto, quiere decir que…" Hermione no se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar las palabras que seguían. Pero no por miedo. Ella ya le había perdido el miedo a demasiadas cosas durantes sus últimos cinco años de vida.

Harry bajó la mirada a su taza antes de contestar. "Sí, Hermione. Somos el objetivo principal de esos mortífagos."

Ella solo se mantuvo en silencio procesando las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo. Harry levantó la mirada para observar su reacción, y cuando se encontró con los ojos de la castaña entendió a la perfección lo ella sentía. Era lo que todos sentían en ese momento. _Cansancio_.

Ron fue quien se animó al cabo de unos minutos a romper con el silencio que se había plantado entre ellos, y estiró su brazo para alcanzar la mano de su amiga. "Estamos juntos en esto." Dijo observando a sus dos mejores amigos. Los ojos de la castaña inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas. "Siempre lo estuvimos, y siempre lo estaremos."

Harry sonrió. A Ron siempre se le daba mejor eso de palabras de consuelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar la vista de Hermione y luego de cerrar los ojos y sentirlas deslizarse por sus mejillas, lo siguiente que sintió fueron dos pares de brazos rodearla en un abrazo protector.

.

"¡Apresura, Harry! Aún tenemos tiempo. ¡Mamá ya debe estar por servir la cena!" Insistió Ron a unos metros de distancia lejos de la puerta de la casa de Hermione.

"¿Segura estarás bien?" Preguntó Harry luego de soltar el abrazo en el que tenía atrapada a su amiga, ignorando completamente las insistencias de Ron.

Hermione asintió sonriendo. "Claro que sí."

"Lo que sea que necesites o lo que sea que pase, solo llama y estaremos aquí en un parpadeo."

Ella soltó una delicada y corta risa. "Eso no lo dudo." Dijo divertida. Harry le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse a donde un impaciente Ron lo esperaba. Y luego de que éste último golpeara en el hombro al recién llegado, ambos desaparecieron, haciendo que la casa de Hermione diera un ligero temblor debido al paso permitido a través del escudo protector que la rodeaba.

Hermione suspiró entrando a su casa. Ella se quedó allí parada por unos momentos observando el interior de su pequeño nuevo hogar.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde que la guerra terminó. Ella ya no se sentía la misma, y podía darse cuenta de que hasta sus dos mejores amigos pensaban exactamente lo mismo de ella. Pero debían ser realistas… ¿Quién podía ser el mismo después de todo por lo que habían pasado? No todo el mundo tuvo que dormir en la noche con prácticamente un ojo abierto como el _Trío de Oro_ debió hacerlo, por si alguien los descubría e intentaba matarlos.

Cada uno de ellos tuvo que enfrentar sus miedos más profundos durante y después de la guerra. Harry tuvo que pelear en una batalla de vida o muerte con su enemigo mortal. Ron tuvo que lidiar con la agonía de perder algo que más amaba, uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Ambos lograron salir adelante y victoriosos de sus miedos.

Pero Hermione… A su miedo más grande se lo habían marcado. Y en su brazo derecho. Cuando los Sanadores intentaron, con hasta más de una poción, hacer desaparecer esa marca, ya era tarde. Se había impregnado tanto a su piel, que ya era tarde una vez que eso ocurría. Había heridas que ya una vez cicatrizadas, eran imposibles de borrar. El recuerdo siempre permanecería.

 _Sangre-sucia_. El recuerdo de ese día estaba tan marcado en ella como lo estaba en su brazo. No es que Hermione sintiera alguna clase de vergüenza en el significado de esa palabra. Ella estaba orgullosa de tener sus padres muggles. Sin embargo, desde su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando un grupo de niños chocaron contra ella haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo y le susurraran esa palabra con tono de desprecio y burlón, supo que algún día esa cuestión la haría sufrir demasiado.

Hermione no era idiota y poco inteligente como para comprenderlo. Había cosas que iban más allá de la razón del hombre. ¿Cómo iba ella a imaginar que alguien tuviera tan poca sangre en el organismo como para torturarla de la forma en que lo hicieron solo por una estúpida cuestión de "quién es más digno de magia y quién no por su sangre"? Era casi imposible de creer. Pero Hermione había pasado por ello. Y llevaría ese recuerdo con ella por el resto de su vida. Al igual que la marca en su brazo.

Ese momento ya había terminado hace tiempo. Pero las pesadillas nunca acababan. Hermione debía lidiar con ellas todas las noches. Por supuesto que Harry y Ron no sabían nada de ello. Ese había sido uno de los tantos motivos por los que Hermione había decido tener su casa propia y lejos de quienes la conocían. Ella no quería molestarlos con sus problemas internos; ya suficiente había sido cuando Harry y Ron la vieron en ese estado tan deplorable de angustia en el momento en que sus padres no la reconocieron otra vez. Quería lidiar con todo eso sola.

Y lo que Hermione hacía para evitar las pesadillas, era pasar tiempo en la enorme Biblioteca de la que era dueña. Aunque Harry creía que todos esos libros eran de ella, no era así. Hermione nunca le había contado a nadie que más de la mitad de ellos habían sido heredados de magos increíbles: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, y hasta de Nymphadora Tonks.

El día siguiente a que Hermione terminara la mudanza a su nueva casa, el recién nombrado nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, apareció en su puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione conocía a Kingsley. Luego de las charlas importantes en el tiempo en que la Orden del Fénix seguía siendo una asociación secreta, Kingsley encontraba unos momentos libres para conversar con Hermione acerca de libros, tanto mágicos como muggles. Así que ella no se sorprendió cuando el hombre le leyó hasta con emoción los Testamentos de esos cuatro admirables magos, donde le dejaban a Hermione sus enormes colecciones de libros. Kingsley en persona fue quien inclusive encantó esa habitación para que pudiera expandirse y que la gran cantidad de libros lograran entrar en ese lugar, convirtiéndola en una inmensa Biblioteca de tres pisos, con escaleras flotantes que se movían para poder acceder fácilmente a cualquier libro. Y en un rincón, un hermoso juego de sofás, donde Hermione o quien fuera que entrara al lugar, pudiera sentarse y disfrutar cómodamente de su respectiva lectura.

"¿No crees que es mucho?" Había preguntado Hermione con emoción luego de que Kingsley le permitió entrar por primera vez a su nueva Biblioteca una vez lista.

El hombre sonrió cálidamente dándole un ligero y amistoso apretón a uno de los hombros de la castaña. "Tómalo como regalo de parte de amigos, Hermione. Creo que no existe mejor persona quien merezca todo esto más que tu."

Hermione sonrió ante ese recuerdo cuando entró a su Biblioteca. Últimamente, era el lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba de toda la casa. Había noches que hasta inclusive se quedaba dormida en uno de los sofás. Pero claro, por más de que cada vez que ella entrara allí se sintiera tan feliz y en paz, eso no detenía las pesadillas que todas las noches la visitaban.

Y algo le decía que esa noche no sería distinta a cualquier otra.

.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose recostada como tantas otras noches en el sofá grande de la Biblioteca. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, y sus manos temblorosas secaron las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Otra pesadilla.

Casi siempre eran las mismas. Comenzaban con el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange, sonriéndole de una forma cínica y perversa. Hermione siempre estaba tendida en el suelo, la mortífaga parada a su lado con su varita apuntándole. Y el mismo dolor que sintió en su cuerpo cuando la mortífaga la torturó usando la maldición _Cruciatus_ lo volvía a sentir durante sus pesadillas, haciéndola gritar hasta que lograba despertarse.

Pero esa noche Hermione logró ver un poco más allá del dolor. Generalmente siempre se despertaba con el único recuerdo y sensación de la tortura. Sin embargo, esa vez logró recordar algo más. Una mirada en particular. Unos ojos grises particulares. Una persona en particular…

 _Draco Malfoy_.

¿Por qué justo en ese momento lo recordó? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo ese momento? Hermione recordaba vagamente que él había estado presente allí. Pero, ¿y esa mirada? ¿Qué quería decir?

Ella volvió a frotarse el rostro con cansancio antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse al baño. Una ducha le sentiría bien. Pero esa mirada no se quitaba de su cabeza.

Y por primera vez, Hermione se la pasó pensando en otra cosa y no en la tortura, como cada vez que se despertaba de sus pesadillas.

.

Sin nada que hacer, y como todas las tardes, Hermione salía a caminar. Le gustaba sentir el viento fresco de otoño en su rostro. Eso era algo que había cambiado después de la guerra. Ella se había vuelto mas aficionada al frío, cuando antes no lo toleraba y prefería las cosas cálidas. Obviamente, eso tenía una explicación, que Hermione no tenía ganas de recordar por el momento.

Ella iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que reaccionó cuando se encontró en un familiar bar. _¿Qué hago aquí?_ , pensó sorprendida de a dónde su caminata la había traído. Generalmente, siempre que salía por las tardes, lo hacia sin ningún destino fijo. Simplemente caminaba, y comúnmente terminaba en alguna biblioteca o tienda de libros.

Pero esta vez había llegado a donde se encontraba la persona que aún no se había ido de su cabeza.

Lo peor de todo, era que ella ya se encontraba dentro del bar; cuando una persona con cabellera rubia que se encontraba de espaldas se giró. Esos ojos grises que no la habían dejado en paz desde que despertó esa mañana la observaron con sorpresa, que inmediatamente pasaron a calidez. Y Hermione odió eso. Y odió sentir su cuerpo acalorarse al igual que sus mejillas.

Ella retiró la vista de la persona que tenía en frente casi con desesperación. E inmediatamente se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que encontró.

Dos minutos antes de que la castaña entrara al bar, Draco conversaba con su mejor amigo, James Rivers, que también trabajaba en el bar y se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador. James tenía su misma edad, piel morena, ojos verdes y acento americano.

"Así que… sí la conoces." Afirmó James intentando comprender todo lo que su amigo le había contado sobre el día anterior y ese 'trío de raros'.

"¿Qué no escuchas lo que digo?" Preguntó Draco con exasperación. James rió. "Te dije que no lo sé… Yo creo que sí."

"¿Tu crees?" El moreno levantó una ceja de manera sugestivamente divertida.

Draco lo golpeó en el pecho. "No me mires como si estuviera loco, idiota."

James rió más fuerte. "Hombre, me hubiera encantado estar ayer. Siempre que no estoy presente es cuando pasan las cosas más interesantes… Y no, hermano. La señora rara del pelo blanco que siempre se sienta en la mesa de la esquina no cuenta. Está enamorada de ti, ¿lo sabías?"

Esta vez, Draco rió sacudiendo su cabeza. "Oye, si el que te vayas implique que yo vuelva a encontrarme con alguno de ese 'trío de raros', seré el primero en sacarte a patadas del bar." Ambos rieron con fuerza ante la imagen que se expandió en sus mentes.

De un momento a otro, James se detuvo repentinamente mirando hacia la entrada del bar, a la cual Draco se encontraba dándole la espalda, con la boca abierta y ojos depredadores.

"Castaña ardiente a las doce en punto…" Susurró el moreno. Draco rió por lo bajo girándose a ver a la chica, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos familiares irises marrones.

Era la castaña que pertenecía al 'trío de raros'.

Una extraña sensación de calidez lo llenó. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el mundo conspiraría a su favor y le permitiera verla otra vez. Demasiadas preguntas que quería hacerle aturdieron su cabeza, haciendo que ese ligero dolor que sentía desde el día anterior volviera.

En eso, la castaña apartó la mirada, haciendo a Draco salir de sus propios pensamientos, y se sentó en la mesa más próxima y vacía.

"Oh, diablos… Es ella, ¿no es cierto?" Draco se sobresaltó un poco al recordar dónde se encontraba y quién tenía detrás.

"Sí, James, es ella."

El susodicho suspiró. "Eres un bastardo con suerte." Draco se volteó a golpearlo otra vez. James siseó de dolor ante el golpe propinado con un poco más de fuerza que el anterior. "¿Y eso por qué?" Protestó el moreno sobándose.

"Por ser un idiota." Le dijo Draco por lo bajo volviéndose a observar a la castaña.

James se tragó una risa al ver el rostro de su amigo. Él nunca había visto a Draco mirar de esa manera a nadie, ni siquiera a ninguna de sus ex.

"¿Qué esperas, hombre?" Preguntó divertido James mientras rodeaba el mostrador para ir a encargarse de una mesa que recién se desocupaba. "Ve a hablarle. Si te necesito, te aviso."

Draco lo miró entre nervioso y asustado, por lo que James rió antes de devolverle uno de los tantos golpes en el pecho. Draco estuvo a punto de devolvérselo, cuando la castaña volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él.

Él se acomodó su chaqueta y se dirigió, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos marrones, hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Hermione se removió un tanto inquieta en su silla, observando cómo Draco se acercaba con su andar elegante y su mirada felina. Él se veía distinto, más _muggle_ , pero su peculiar caminar y sus miradas eran las mismas.

 _Que Merlín me castigue si me equivoco, pero apuesto todo a que ese es Draco Malfoy_ , pensó Hermione antes de que el rubio llegara a ella y le sonriera.

* * *

 **Hey, people. :B** _  
_

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews y follows; realmente aprecio que me den otra oportunidad con esta historia. ^-^**

 **Por favor, cualquier error que encuentren, o cualquier opinión que tengan, no duden en decirme. AMO cuando me dicen sus ideas de lo que les gustaría leer en esta historia. :)**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Ally C-B.**


	3. ¿Quién es Draco Stevens?

**Summary:** La guerra terminó. Todo comienza a ponerse en su lugar. Las vidas del trío más conocido por el mundo mágico comienzan a enderezarse; a excepción de uno: Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona menos imaginada se cruce en su destino? ¿Acaso ella decidirá ayudar a esa persona o dejar todo como está? Dramione. R: M.

 **Disclaimer:** Si HP me perteneciera, Dobby tampoco hubiera muerto. u_u

* * *

 **Parte III:** _¿Quién es Draco Stevens?_

"Buenas tardes," Saludó el rubio con su refinada y sorprendentemente cálida voz.

Hermione susurró un 'buenas tardes' mientras desviaba la mirada de su rostro. Sus manos unidas sobre la mesa parecían ser más interesantes.

Draco sonrió un tanto satisfecho con el nerviosismo de la chica que tenía en frente. "¿Te importa si me siento?" La castaña levantó la vista un tanto sorprendida mientras observaba a Draco sentarse, juntando sus propias manos sobre la mesa, imitando la postura de Hermione. "¿Qué? ¿No viniste específicamente a ordenar algo para comer, o sí?"

Hermione desvió la mirada otra vez. ¿A qué había ido a ese lugar? Claramente, el chico no recordaba quién era él. Por lo tanto, cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, este Draco no sabría qué responder, y por sobretodo, creería que estaba loca. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que le decía ahora?

" _¿Acaso no recuerdas que te convertiste en un mortífago y estuviste a punto de matar al mago más sorprendente de la historia de "Magos en el Mundo Mágico"? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estuviste el día en que tu desquiciada tía me torturó en la sala principal de tu casa? ¿Acaso no recuerdas el día en que el profesor Moody te transformó en un hurón? Ah, por cierto, la magia existe, y tú eres un mago." Sí, muy inteligente viniendo de tu parte, Hermione_ , pensó ella para sí misma.

El suspiro un tanto exasperado que provino de la persona que tenía sentada al frente la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Antes de que me hagas la misma pregunta de ayer, no. No soy ese Draco Malfoy con el que tú y tus amigos me confundieron ayer. De hecho, no tengo idea quién es él." Afirmó el rubio mirándola con intensidad a los ojos.

Esa mirada estaba haciendo que Hermione sintiera cosas que jamás había sentido antes. Se sentía completamente hipnotizada con sus ojos grises, que destilaban un eje de desesperación en querer que ella creyera sus palabras.

A los segundos -o minutos, Hermione no estaba del todo segura cuánto tiempo había transcurrido- ella parpadeó un tanto perturbada por el momento, y por su mirada, y asintió a modo de respuesta a las palabras de Draco.

Draco respiró profundo y exhaló, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. La realidad era que, el día anterior, ella y sus amigos habían reaccionado de una forma un tanto preocupante ante la mención de ese Malfoy, que Draco temía que fuera alguna clase de criminal o asesino. Y él no podía permitir que esta chica creyera que Draco Stevens era algo como eso. Él quería desesperadamente que ella creyera y confiara en él, aún cuando él mismo no la conocía –o recordaba, porque Draco apostaba a que la conocía de algún lugar- del todo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" La voz suave y dulce de la castaña más su mirada, dejaron a Draco cautivado. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera tener tan melodiosa voz y a la vez una mirada tan desafiante, como si estuviera lista para luchar contra el hombre más grande físicamente que pudiera existir en el mundo? Y lo mejor de todo era que esa mirada prometía una victoria.

Draco sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y poder contestar a la pregunta de la castaña.

" _Stevens_. Draco Stevens." El rubio le sonrió estirando su mano en un ofrecimiento de saludo. Hermione la tomó un tanto dudosa. "Es un placer conocerla, señorita-…" Draco la observó levantando una ceja en señal de algo.

Hermione dudó unos instantes, antes de contestar. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

 _Granger. Hermione Granger. Grang-_ , los pensamientos de Draco iban y venían, todos repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de la castaña. Hasta que algo en su mente volvió a quebrarse, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño con dolor, y que recuerdos se reprodujeran a velocidad casi inhumana en su mente.

Hermione vio toda clase de emociones pasar tan rápido por el rostro del rubio que tenía en frente, que le preocupó. Hasta que sintió la mano de Draco apretar con fuerza la suya al mismo momento en que cerraba sus ojos y una mueca de dolor se extendía por su rostro. Ella se tragó un quejido de dolor por el fuerte agarre en su mano, cuando sintió una corriente de magia comenzar a expandirse a su alrededor. Los dos únicos vasos de vidrio vacíos que había sobre la mesa comenzaron a temblar. Pero esa magia no provenía de Hermione. Ella no se sentía fuera de control como para que su magia revoloteara tan libremente a su alrededor.

Y en ese momento, Hermione comprendió lo que estaba pasando. La magia provenía de la persona que tenía sentada en frente.

"Draco," Pronunció ella casi en un susurro, intentando hacer que él saliera de donde fuera que estuviera en su mente. Pero ya era tarde, y de la nada –al menos para quien no estuviera prestándole atención a ellos- ambos vasos explotaron, haciendo que algunos trozos de vidrios lastimaran a Hermione y Draco.

Un grito se escuchó, y Draco volvió en sí abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con una Hermione mirándolo con ojos que destilaban preocupación. Él observó a su alrededor cuando se percató de que aún tenía tomada la mano de la chica. La soltó, y notó las lastimaduras tanto en su mano como en la de ella.

"¡Draco!" Exclamó James acercándose a la mesa donde su amigo estaba sentado. El rubio lo miró aún sin poder salir de su conmoción. "¿Qué ocurrió, hombre? Estas… herido." La mirada del moreno se dirigió a la chica. "Bueno, _están_ heridos. ¿Qué pasó?"

Draco automáticamente desvió la mirada preocupado a la chica, y se encontró con ese precioso y delicado rostro lleno de pequeños cortes. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con los vasos de vidrio completamente destruidos y los fragmentos esparcidos por la mesa. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

.

Draco suspiró cuando Hermione apoyó la bandita sobre la lastimadura en su mano. Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, que no se percató de la sonrisa socarrona que James le había dirigido a Draco. El rubio le respondió regalándole su dedo medio, a lo que James no pudo controlar su risa mientras se retiraba de la cocina del bar, dejando a Draco y Hermione solos.

Ella sólo se percató de la ausencia del moreno cuando levantó la mirada una vez que hubo terminado de colocarle a Draco la tan discutida bandita. Él había insistido en que Hermione usara la bandita, ya que era la última que quedaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pero Hermione creía que la lastimadura en la mano de Draco necesitaba la bandita mucho más que ella.

James había estado presente y observó con diversión la terquedad de esas dos personas mientras discutían.

"En serio, no era necesario." Protestó Draco una vez más. Ella sacudió su cabeza sonriendo de lado.

Hermione nunca hubiera imaginado que alguna vez en toda su vida se encontraría a sí misma curando alguna lastimadura de Draco Malfoy, claro que por el momento era Draco Stevens. Ella sintió curiosidad de saber más sobre las memorias que le habían implantado.

Después del incidente con los vasos, estaba más que claro que alguien había modificado la mente de Draco Malfoy. Él aún conservaba su magia, pero era como cuando uno es niño: incapaz de controlarla y mucho menos ser consciente de que poseía esa habilidad.

Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de él, que destilaban una total preocupación mientras observaba las lastimaduras en el rostro de la castaña.

"¿Estas bien?" Ella asintió, pero notaba la duda en el rostro de Draco.

Hermione sabía que él se moría por preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado. Pero ella no podía decirle. No debía hacerlo. No aún. Antes debía hablar con alguien del Ministerio, o al menos con Harry y Ron. Aunque ella ya podía oír las respuestas de sus dos mejores amigos:

" _No te metas en líos, Hermione. Aléjate del jodido hurón lo más que puedas."_ Ron de seguro diría casi jalándose los cabellos de su cabeza con exasperación.

" _Hermione, sé un poco más inteligente y aléjate de Malfoy... ¿Por favor? Nada bueno puede salir de todo eso si continúas jugando a Sherlock Holmes."_ Diría Harry con su paciencia y tono irónico de hermano mayor regañando a su hermana pequeña. Hermione podía hasta imaginar la expresión de confusión de Ron ante la mención de ese personaje de novelas de _ficción-detectivesca_ muggle.

Unos minutos pasaron, tanto Draco como Hermione perdidos en sus mentes, antes de que ella se diera cuenta del indicio de Draco en querer hablar. Pero ella no lo dejó, atajándose a hablar antes que él. No podía dejar que le hiciera la pregunta que él tanto deseaba; si no ella iba a tener que mentir. Y Hermione no era tan experta en eso de decir mentiras. Era demasiado leal como para mentir. El no poder mentir le había costado una memorable tortura en los tiempos de Voldemort.

Y por eso, todo terminaría en ella contándole la completa verdad a Draco, y aún no tenía el permiso de nadie para hacer eso.

Su rápida mente buscó algo de qué hablar, y lo encontró.

"Así que… Draco ¿Stevens? ¿De dónde eres?" Preguntó Hermione mientras se alejaba un poco de él. La cercanía entre ambos le había resultado demasiado incómoda como para ignorarla.

Draco la observó, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y no se refería a la proximidad entre ellos, sino al cambiar y desviar rotundamente el tema.

Él solo se retuvo a sonreír, llevando su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y frotó su cuello en un signo de nerviosismo. No es que le preocupara hablar de sí mismo, por el contrario. Le gustaba que ella mostrara un indicio de querer conocerlo, un indicio de interés en él. Solo que extrañamente se sentía aún más raro que antes el hablar con ella. Draco no recordaba nada de todas las imágenes que habían llenado su cabeza momentos atrás, pero estaba seguro -o eso sentía- que ella había formado parte de la gran mayoría.

"Nací aquí, en Londres." Comenzó Draco apoyándose en la mesada más próxima que tenía, en un intento de aparentar relajación. Hermione imitó su acción al otro lado de la cocina. "Mi padre es americano, mitad californiano mitad latino. Mi madre es puramente de londinense." El orgullo que destilaban las palabras de Draco hizo a Hermione sonreír. "Mi padre vino de joven aquí por negocios, cuando se encontró con mi madre. Ya sabes cómo era antes… Amor a primera vista, y a menos de un mes ya estaban haciendo los preparativos para la boda."

Hermione rió al recordar la historia de sus padres. "Algo así ocurrió también con mis padres."

Draco sonrió satisfecho.

.

"Muy bien, aquí es." Hermione detuvo su caminar, Draco imitándola, cuando llegaron a la casa vecina a donde verdaderamente se encontraba su casa.

Luego de muchas insistencias, Hermione había aceptado que Draco la acompañara a casa, debido a que la charla en la cocina con él se había extendido a horas, inclusive hasta después de que el bar cerrara; terminando con ambos sentados en el suelo a poca distancia uno del otro y un sonriente James entrando a la cocina para avisarles que ya estaban por cerrar y así rompiendo con la burbuja en la que Draco y Hermione se habían sumergido por horas.

"¿Esta es tu casa?" Preguntó Draco mirando hacia la casa donde se habían detenido. Hermione agradeció que la mayoría de las casas de esa zona fueran pequeñas, sino se encontraría en una grave situación de tener que mentir.

Hasta el momento, y en todo lo que habían conversado con Draco, ella no había dicho ni una sola mentira. Principalmente Hermione hablaba de sus padres como si aún los tuviera a su lado. Aunque había cosas que tuvo que omitir. La magia, por ejemplo, y crucialmente.

"Algo así." Contestó Hermione observando la casa de al lado –su verdadera casa-. Ella sabía que Draco no podía verla, y que se refería a la casa de su vecina.

Por primera vez, Hermione mintió. Aunque si ella contestaba mirando en dirección a su verdadera casa –aunque él no se percatara de ello-, no se consideraba mentira, ¿o sí?

"No es tu estilo, sabes." Hermione tragó en seco. No era la primera vez que Draco percibía cosas que tenían o no que ver con ella. Entre las charlas que habían tenido durante horas, Draco siempre resaltaba cuestiones que no eran completamente originarias de la castaña, que no lucían exactamente como algo que diría o haría Hermione. Eso la había sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que él la reconociera de esa forma?

Hermione suspiró mientras pensaba en alguna contestación. En momentos como ese ella agradecía tener esa mente con la que Merlín la había bendecido.

"No tiene por qué ser mi estilo… Es simplemente una casa, _Draco_." Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia a esa cuestión. El rubio sonrió ante la respuesta bastante inteligente y a la vez simple de Hermione.

Para ser honesta, a Hermione le resultaba extraño llamar al rubio por su nombre. Se había acostumbrado tanto a llamarlo por su apellido, que se sentía raro no hacerlo. Se sentía… como si no nunca hubiera existido división por sus sangres. En ese momento, ellos eran Draco y Hermione. No Malfoy y Granger. Aunque, ella tenía en claro que ese Draco no era el Draco original.

"Bien… Creo que es tiempo de irme." Dijo Draco al cabo de unos segundos mientras continuaba sonriendo y desviaba la mirada hacia la chica que estaba a su lado.

"Nadie te detiene." Contestó la castaña con diversión. Ella había sentido una extraña sensación de querer jugar con él. Y no se contuvo.

Draco carcajeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo había tomado desprevenido. Él la observó con diversión una vez que se calmó antes de comenzar a caminar hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

"Buenas noches, _pequeña_." Hermione sintió un estremecimiento subirle por la espalda ante el mismo tono seductor que usó el día anterior cuando hablaron por primera vez –al menos para Draco.

"Buenas noches, Draco." El susodicho le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse por completo y caminar en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Hermione.

En ese momento, ella aprovechó para correr hacia su casa, cruzando la barrera de protección que la ocultaba. Luego se volteó con la respiración agitada, y vio a Draco dar unos pasos -completamente inmune a lo que Hermione había hecho- antes de girarse con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo. La sorpresa lo llenó al no ver a Hermione por ningún lado. Él no había escuchado la puerta de su casa abrirse ni cerrarse en ningún momento desde que se había girado.

Ella simplemente lo observaba. La barrera en verdad funcionaba. Ella estaba casi en frente de Draco, y él no podía verla. No es que Hermione dudara de las habilidades de los magos que habían conjurado la barrera, por algo formaban parte del Ministerio de Magia. Pero experimentar realmente el poder de ella por ' _mano propia_ ' era un sentimiento distinto.

Hermione sonrió cuando esta vez Draco se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación y se giró otra vez en dirección a lo que Hermione supuso e imaginó que quedaba su casa. La castaña lo imitó dirigiéndose a la suya, y una vez que hubo entrado en ella, soltó todo el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en sus pulmones.

Tenía mucha información que procesar.

La sospecha que aún seguía firme en su cabeza sobre que habían modificado las memorias de Draco, continuaba latente y creciendo aún más.

Draco Malfoy había sido cambiado a Draco Stevens. Un joven londinense _muggle_. Tan muggle como sus supuestos padres. Tenía un hermano menor, Conall Stevens, de doce años de edad. También muggle.

A Hermione le había sorprendido la enorme sonrisa y la alegría con la que Draco hablaba de su hermano. El Draco original era hijo único, al igual que Hermione; por lo tanto, al ver a éste Draco hablar de su pequeño hermano tan emocionado y orgulloso, había hecho que por primera vez ella sintiera una mezcla de sentimientos entre celos y atracción hacia él –aunque claro, Hermione nunca admitiría la existencia de ese último sentimiento.

Hacía cuatro - _supuestos_ \- años que Draco trabajaba en el bar, junto con su "mejor amigo de la infancia", James Rivers. Curiosamente, cuando Draco presentó al moreno a Hermione, ella sintió una extraña sensación de haberlo visto antes.

 _Nota mental: buscar información sobre ese James Rivers_ , pensó Hermione para sí misma mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en el living. Ella repasó una vez más toda la información.

Todas las memorias de Draco estaban perfectamente amoldadas. Y Hermione tenía una idea de quien era capaz de hacer ese hechizo -que ella misma conocía y había conjurado más de una vez- de esa forma tan correctamente perfecta.

Pero antes, debía hablar con Harry.

.

Al día siguiente, Hermione no dudó en llamar a sus amigos a primeras horas de la mañana. Tres minutos más tarde, y ya los tenía en la puerta de su casa. Cinco minutos más, y ambos la miraban expectantes desde sus lugares en la mesa del living. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, y ella vio llegar el tsunami a través de los rostros de sus dos mejores amigos.

Ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo, sonaban como protestas y berrinches de niños pequeños. Hermione esperó hasta que ambos su calmaran para poder seguir con su relato y sus sospechas, obviamente omitiendo la mención de sus inquietantes y perturbadores sentimientos que aún no se animaba a reconocer.

Hermione observó expectante a Harry una vez que terminó de contarles su idea.

"¿Estas segura de todo esto, Hermione?" Cuestionó una vez más Harry, pasando los dedos de su mano por su cabello en señal de frustración.

Ella asintió. "Solo piénsalo, Harry. Es la única forma en que podremos descubrir qué pasó realmente con los Malfoy."

Harry entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa. Ron bufó.

"¿Qué tanto te importa ese _bastardo_?" El tono de Ron, al igual que la expresión en su rostro, demostraba una molestia que hasta podía palparse. Él no entendía el reciente interés de Hermione por ese idiota, y algo le decía que todo eso solo traería problemas.

Hermione tragó en seco desviando la mirada. Ron tenía algo de razón. ¿Por qué le importaba Draco Malfoy? Todos los años que habían estudiado en Hogwarts, Malfoy no había sido más que un completo idiota para ella. Siempre molestándola, no solo por sus intereses, sino también por lo que ella significaba para él. Nada; solo una simple y molesta sangre-sucia.

Entonces, ¿por qué ella se molestaba siquiera en pensar en ayudarlo? Ni ella lo sabía.

Pero en eso, esos ojos con los que había soñado dos noches seguidas volvieron a su mente. Hermione aún no entendía por qué esos ojos demostraban tanta pena y desesperación cada vez que la observaban siendo torturada en sus pesadillas. Y ella quería una respuesta. Ella necesitaba entender y saber por qué la había mirado de esa forma aquella fatídica noche.

Hermione aún no sabía si esa mirada había existido. A lo mejor, todo era simplemente un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero de la única forma en que obtendría sus respuestas, era de la boca del mismo Malfoy.

De la única forma en que obtendría esas respuestas, era descubriendo todo lo que había pasado con el dueño de esos ojos.

La única forma, era descubriendo quién había modificado las memorias de Draco; y una vez descubierto, devolvérselas.

Draco y sus memorias significaban la obtención de sus tan ansiadas respuestas.

Sí. Hermione sabía por qué le interesaba Draco Malfoy.

Ella volvió la mirada a sus dos mejores amigos, que la miraban esperando una respuesta.

"¿Acaso no recuerdan que ese _bastardo_ nos salvó una vez?" Cuestionó Hermione mirándolos con seriedad. "Si él nos hubiera delatado esa noche con Bellatrix, ninguno de los tres estaría hoy aquí _con vida_ para contarlo." Tanto Harry como Ron hicieron una especie de mueca al recordar aquel desastroso día, en el cual casi acaba con el trío. "Creo que se lo debemos… Al menos, asegurarnos de que está a salvo."

Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry se aclaró la garganta, y Hermione sabía que cuando su amigo hacía eso, era porque ella tenía un punto a su favor.

"De acuerdo." Ron miró a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Ella suspiró relajando su expresión. "Pero si él lo está, Hermione, quiero que te alejes de él. No te metas en más problemas."

Hermione asintió intentando impedir que su sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro.

* * *

 **¡Holó, people! :B**

 **Yesss, las cosas ya comienzan a ponerse interesante... ;D**

 **Muchas gracias a las que han dejado review en caps anteriores. Realmente les agredezco por ellos y los aprecio mucho. :)**

 **Entiendan que para las que escribimos, un simple "me gusta, continúa", es como un empujoncito para nuestra inspiración y velocidad al escribir. Sus palabras realmente nos incentivan a continuar, por más pocas que sean. ;)**

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este cap? ¿Opiniones? :D**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Ally C-B.**


	4. Charla informativa

**Summary:** La guerra terminó. Todo comienza a ponerse en su lugar. Las vidas del trío más conocido por el mundo mágico comienzan a enderezarse; a excepción de uno: Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona menos imaginada se cruce en su destino? ¿Acaso ella decidirá ayudar a esa persona o dejar todo como está? Dramione. R: M.

 **Disclaimer:** Si HP me perteneciera, Draco hubiera terminado en pareja con Hermione. (◕ω◕✿)

* * *

 **Parte IV:** _Charla informativa._

Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron a unos metros de la Madriguera, y juntos, caminaron hacia la entrada en silencio. Ellos sabían que Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt ya estarían esperándolos adentro. Harry mismo les había enviado un mensaje a través de su varita -lo que había sorprendido a Hermione, dado a que no cualquiera poseía esa conexión entre varitas; y mucho menos con el mismo Ministro de Magia- pidiendo la reunión en la sala de la Madriguera.

Harry detuvo su caminar a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada y se giró hacia Hermione, haciéndola detenerse un tanto sorprendida. Él la tomó por los hombros mirándola a los ojos.

"Hermione, recuerda lo que hablamos. Si todo está bien con respecto a Malfoy, tu-"

"Ya lo sé, Harry. Ya lo sé. Me alejaré del hurón." Mintió desviando la mirada del rostro de su mejor amigo a sus pies. Ella necesitaba sus respuestas, pero no podía mentirle a Harry si lo miraba a los ojos.

"Mírame a los ojos y prométemelo." Ella levantó la mirada y los ojos verdes brillantes de su mejor amigo la penetraron profundo.

Hermione tragó en seco. Merlín, ¿qué hacía ahora? Ella jamás había traicionado a Harry. Ella lo había apoyado hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Aún cuando todos le dieron la espalda en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y hasta aún cuando el mismo Ron se fue durante el tiempo que buscaban Horrocruxes. Hermione siempre había permanecido a su lado, fiel y leal a su amistad.

Pero por una vez, Hermione necesitaba ser egoísta y hacer algo que ella quisiera. No es que antes hubiera hecho algo obligadamente. Siempre eligió seguir a sus dos mejores amigos, y por más problemas en los que se metieran, ella siempre los elegiría. Pero Hermione deseaba hacer algo sin tener que prometerle nada a nadie, sin depender de nadie. Por una vez, ella quería cumplir con sus propios deseos, y no con sus deberes.

Sin embargo, tenía en frente a su mejor amigo, su _hermano-del-corazón_ , que la miraba con ojos suplicantes, esperando respuesta. Hermione desvió sus ojos a su otro mejor amigo, y se encontró con la misma suplica y preocupación en su mirada. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mentirles si la miraban de esa forma?

Hermione suspiró volviendo su mirada a los ojos de Harry Potter, el único que siempre había comprendido cada uno de sus problemas, cada uno de sus sentimientos, cada una de sus lágrimas. El único que hasta compartía una cierta conexión con el mundo muggle al igual que ella… y allí Hermione encontró su salida.

Ella metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaquetón, y mientras miraba a los ojos de su mejor amigo, cruzó los dedos. "Lo prometo, Harry."

 _Muy maduro, Hermione_ , pensó ella. ¿Pero qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer? Ni siquiera ella entendía de dónde había sacado esa repentina facilidad para mentir. Y no lo hacía a cualquiera. Sino a sus dos mejores amigos. _Genial_.

Harry la miró por unos instantes antes de decidir que la respuesta de su mejor amiga era lo suficientemente convincente, sin apartar por nada del mundo sus ojos de los de ella. No dudaba de ella. Por supuesto que no. Solo sentía que tenía que buscar la sinceridad en sus ojos. Y si Harry le hubiera sostenido la mirada unos segundos más, Hermione hubiera deshecho su deshonestidad.

En ese momento, ella sintió que luego se arrepentiría de haberle mentido, y no solo a él, sino también a Ron. Pero ya era tarde. Hermione ya se había decidido por una vez ser egoísta. Aún así, haría lo posible para que su decisión no perjudicara a nadie más que a ella misma, en el peor de los casos.

Tres minutos más tarde, el trío de oro se encontraba sentado en la larga mesa que compartían la familia Weasley y algunos que aún se refugiaban en la Madriguera, como Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y su padre, Andrómeda Tonks, y hasta el mismo Harry Potter. El Sr. y Sra. Weasley junto a Kingsley Shacklebolt se encontraban sentados enfrente de los tres hechiceros que los habían salvado de un futuro lleno de oscuridad y muertes, más de las que hasta el momento hubo.

El actual Ministro de Magia fue quien rompió con el silencio en el que se encontraban las seis personas sentadas en la mesa.

"Debo admitir que tu llamado me preocupó, Harry." Admitió Kingsley colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos, su mirada paseándose entre Harry, Ron y Hermione. "Y dada a la expresión en sus rostros, debo suponer que algo malo ha ocurrido," Debajo del tono de adulto con el que se dirigía a ellos, se notaba su preocupación. "¿O me equivoco?" Aclaró cuando se encontró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Hermione.

Ella fue la primera en negar con la cabeza, pero fue Harry quien habló.

"Es nada malo, Kingsley." Harry lo tuteaba con bastante comodidad. Siempre y cuando Aurores u otros magos del ministerio no estuvieran presentes. "O al menos, eso espero…" Dijo desviando la mirada a Hermione. Ella respiró profundo cuando todas las miradas siguieron la de Harry.

"¿Está todo bien, Hermione?"

La susodicha asintió. "Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Kingsley." El tuteo no era solo entre él y Harry. Por más autoridad que poseyera, para todos los que alguna vez formaron la Orden y lo conocían, Kingsley seguía siendo Kingsley.

Él asintió poniendo toda su atención en la joven bruja por la que siempre había sentido un gran afecto, más luego de todo lo ocurrido con sus padres. El mismo Kingsley en persona había intentado deshacer el hechizo de memoria. Pero lamentablemente había fracasado. En ese momento, Kingsley prometió que cuidaría y ayudaría a Hermione en todo lo que pudiera.

Hermione lo miró un tanto dudosa. "¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió con los Malfoy?" Aún sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kingsley, a ella no se le pasó por alto notar la automática tensión los hombros de Arthur Weasley y los ojos de Molly Weasley abrirse con sorpresa.

Kingsley seguía mirando a los ojos de Hermione, luego respiró profundo bajando la mirada a sus manos. "¿Qué es lo que quieren saber sobre ellos?"

"Todo." Fue Ron quien contestó. Él quería que todo terminara ya de una vez. Quería que Hermione obtuviera su tan ansiada respuesta, aunque él no tuviera certeza alguna de que la respuesta fuera la que tanto él quería. Solo deseaba que el maldito hurón se encontrara a salvo, así Hermione terminaría con su locura de querer 'ayudarlo' y no se metiera en ninguna clase de problema.

Hermione se sorprendió ante el tono seguro y demandante de Ron, al igual que Harry. Muy pocas veces veían a Ron hablar o actuar de esa forma.

El suspiro de Arthur atrajo la atención de todos. "¿Para qué necesitan esa información, niños?" Hermione sonrió internamente. Para Arthur y Molly Weasley, ellos siempre serían sus 'niños', sin importar la edad que tuvieran.

Pero su alegría quedó allí, bien en su interior, al ver los rostros preocupados de los tres adultos sentados enfrente.

Esta vez, Harry fue quien contestó. "Respondan a la pregunta de Hermione, y luego responderemos esa."

Desde la guerra, Harry había adquirido una confianza en su hablar y moverse, que hasta Hermione se sentía un tanto atraída hacia él. Ella lo conocía más que nadie, y siempre había pensado que Harry era atractivo. Claro que, su amor por él era como el de un hermano, y nunca podría verlo de otra forma. Pero ella no era ciega, y tenía que admitir que Harry Potter era atractivo. Y se sentía orgullosa de él. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa volviendo su mirada a Kingsley, quien suspiró sintiéndose derrotado y listo para hablar.

"¿Recuerdas, hace un tiempo ya, cuando fuiste al ministerio y permití que atestiguaras a favor de Narcissa Malfoy?" Harry asintió cuando Kingsley levantó la mirada en su dirección. "El consejo deliberó acerca de colocar o no a Narcissa en una celda de Azkaban." El trío de oro asintió indicándole a Kingsley que continuara. "Tu declaración sobre ella, Harry, sumó muchos puntos a su favor. Pero era inevitable omitir el hecho de que Narcissa había sido una mortífaga por muchos años, e inclusive se había casado con uno muy cercano a Voldemort. Después de mucho debatir, llegaron a un veredicto final. A Narcissa Malfoy se le permitió no ingresar a Azkaban, pero a cambio, ella tenía que entregar su varita y…" Kingsley se detuvo un tanto incómodo y perturbado.

En ese momento, Molly se levantó con su cabeza gacha y se dirigió a la cocina. Arthur cerró los ojos igual de incómodo y perturbado que Kingsley. Harry, Hermione y Ron no entendían qué ocurría.

"¿Y…?" Terminó por presionar Harry, luego de unos minutos de silencio, para que Kingsley continuara hablando.

"Y su magia, niños." Fue Molly quien respondió desde la entrada de la cocina, mirándolos con ojos llorosos. "A Narcissa Malfoy se le fue quitada su magia." Dijo antes de volverse hacia la cocina secándose sus lágrimas que habían comenzado a escapársele.

Ron jadeó mientras que Harry y Hermione miraban con expresiones de desconcierto.

"¿Es eso posible?" Hermione juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente a Kingsley. Él asintió dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

"Es algo complicado de realizar, pero posible."

"Pero… ¿Y ella renunció?" El tono en la voz de Ron dejaba en claro que él entendía a la perfección de lo que estaban hablando.

"¿Uno puede renunciar?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Hermione, para que el proceso de extracción de magia se concrete, el mismo mago debe desear, debe querer no poseer más magia." Le explicó calmadamente Arthur. Él suspiró ante el fruncimiento de ceño de Hermione, y notó que Harry también estaba algo perdido. "Harry, Hermione. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes desea no poseer más magia?" Ambos negaron rápidamente. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque amo la magia." Respondió sincera y claramente Harry.

"Porque no cambiaría quien soy." Respondió Hermione. Y allí ella lo entendió.

"Exacto. Ninguno de nosotros jamás desearía no tener magia, porque simplemente es parte de quienes somos como magos. Renunciar a ella, es como renunciar a una parte importante de nuestro ser, de nuestra identidad."

"La obligaron," Murmuró Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas. Los ojos de Arthur expresaban la misma pena que ella comenzó a sentir hacia Narcissa Malfoy.

"¿La obligaron?" Preguntó Harry aún más sorprendido. Kingsley asintió.

"Las únicas opciones que se le dieron fueron: renunciar a su magia y ser libre; o pasar veinte años en Azkaban."

"¡¿Veinte años!?" Protestó Harry. Él no entendía por qué, pero siempre tuvo ese presentimiento de que Narcissa no era una mala persona. Ella simplemente protegía a los suyos. Y luego de haber hecho lo que hizo con Harry en el bosque, él tenía en claro que esos 'suyos' para Narcissa no eran más que su esposo y su único hijo, _su familia_. Y si tenía que permanecer o volverse en contra del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, ella se adaptaría a la situación que le convendría. No fue graduada de la casa de Slytherin por nada, ¿no es así?

Kingsley volvió a asentir. "Créeme, yo también pensé que era injusto. Pero esas fueron las opciones." El actual ministro de magia tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar. "Narcissa Malfoy sabía que una vez dentro de Azkaban, no habrían posibilidades de volver a ver a su hijo. Ella sería llevada, al igual que Lucius Malfoy, al área restringida de visitas y cualquier contacto con el afuera estaría prohibido… por veinte largos años." Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. "Pero cual fuera la opción que ella eligiera, se le concedería un deseo." Kingsley volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez miró a Arthur en busca de apoyo.

"Niños, deben comprender que para una madre, y un padre también, es demasiado difícil siquiera pensar estar lejos de su hijo, aún más por veinte años. Sin saber nada de él, ni de cómo está, ni de si necesita algo… Absolutamente _nada_." El trío asintió comprendiendo el sentimiento, aunque por no ser padres, aún no lo comprendían del todo. Pero podían hacerse una idea. Sobretodo, si de familia se trataba.

"Narcissa tomó su decisión en el momento, y también expresó lo que quería por su deseo." El trío volvió la atención a Kingsley. "Ella deseó que las recuerdos de su hijo fueran modificados." Las bocas de los tres jóvenes magos se abrieron por el asombro sobre la información que se les había sido revelada. "Al principio estábamos sorprendidos por su petición. Pero luego ella explicó lo que en realidad quería."

"Estaba bien en claro que el consejo quería quitarle su magia de una forma u otra como castigo. Y la extracción de magia sólo se realiza, como ya lo explicaron, si un mismo mago renuncia a ella." Dijo Molly saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de sus tan queridos y exquisitos pasteles de chocolate. Todos se sirvieron uno cuando la bandeja fue puesta sobre en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que seis tazas aparecieron en frente de cada uno de los presentes. "Narcissa nunca fue una mala madre, y estoy segura que esos malditos idio-…" El trío intentó reprimir una sonrisa cuando la Sra. Weasley notó su propio estallido de enojo y logró controlarse antes de que los insultos abandonaran su boca. "…que esos miembros del consejo sabían que entre su propia magia y su hijo, una mujer siempre elegiría a su hijo."

Arthur asintió concordando con su mujer mientras la miraba con amor y acariciaba su espalda con intención de calmarla.

"Déjenme ver si entendí," Pidió Harry acomodándose derecho en su silla. "Narcissa Malfoy entonces sí eligió renunciar a su magia." Los tres adultos asintieron. "¿Qué tienen que ver los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy en todo esto? Si no me equivoco, dijiste que ella misma pidió como deseo que modificaran la memoria de su hijo."

"Harry, Draco estuvo presente en el juicio de su madre." Respondió Arthur, y esta vez Hermione fue la primera en comprender toda la historia.

Narcissa Malfoy había tomado la decisión de renunciar a su magia a cambio de su libertad, para así poder quedarse cerca de su hijo. Como madre, ella nunca podría estar lejos de Draco por tanto tiempo. Pero Draco Malfoy seguramente entendía lo que renunciar a la magia significaba. _Muggle_. Su madre se convertiría en una persona no-mágica. Una muggle. Y Narcissa sabía que su hijo sufriría con su decisión.

La vista de Hermione se nubló por las lágrimas. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione nunca sintió rencor hacia ellos. Y mucho menos hacia Narcissa. Sí, pudieron haber detenido a Bellatrix de su tortura hacia ella. Pero Hermione entendía que a veces el miedo hacía a las personas perderse y olvidarse de sus propios valores. El miedo hacía que las personas realizaran sacrificios. Y sin duda, Narcissa había elegido proteger a su familia. Hermione había elegido proteger a la suya cuando modificó las memorias de sus padres. Eso inevitablemente las unía.

Kingsley, al encontrarse sentado al frente de Hermione, estiró su mano tomando las juntas de Hermione sobre la mesa, notando también las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de la joven. Él sabía que ella comprendía el dolor de Narcissa más que nadie.

"Él se negó, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Ron, un tanto conmovido con la historia. Por supuesto que siempre odiaría a Draco Malfoy. Pero tenía que admitir que por nada en el mundo le hubiera gustado estar en su posición.

Su padre asintió en contestación. "Tuvieron que detenerlo varios Aurores para que dejara de protestar mientras Narcissa explicaba su deseo…"

Harry suspiró antes de tomar un sorbo del té en su taza, sintiéndose igual que Ron.

"Ella no solo quería que ese momento del juicio fuera modificado," Continuó Kingsley apartando su mirada de Hermione, pero no su mano. "Narcissa quería que toda, completamente toda su memoria fuera reemplazada." Esta vez, Harry no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que le subió por la espalda. Miró a Ron y se dio cuenta de que él había sentido lo mismo. "Con ello, su marca tenebrosa y todos los recuerdos de que alguna vez Draco fue parte de los mortífagos serían borrados, y por lo tanto, cualquier juicio en su contra sería descartado."

"A Draco se le implantaron nuevas memorias, pero todas a elección de Narcissa." Aclaró Arthur antes de morder su pastel de chocolate.

"Y eso quiere decir que…" Harry necesitaba que les confirmaran todo lo que ellos ya sabían antes de explicarles el por qué del interrogatorio.

"Narcissa pidió que memorias de una persona muggle se le implantaran. Draco Malfoy ya no existe, niños."

El trío de oro lo comprendió todo. Draco Stevens era ciertamente Draco Malfoy. Solo su memoria había sido modificada. Los tres jóvenes magos se miraron entre sí confirmando que habían comprendido toda la situación.

"Pero, ¿y su magia? Él no renunció a ella como Narcissa, ¿o sí?" Al parecer Ron se sentía bastante curioso con toda la historia. Aunque Hermione sabía por qué preguntaba.

Los dos adultos miraron a Kingsley esperando también respuesta.

"No. Solo fue resguardada en lo profundo de su mente. Esa fue una petición exclusiva de Narcissa." Aclaró el ministro. "Tanto ella como Draco fueron llevados al mundo muggle. Pero Draco no está con Narcissa."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" La pregunta de Molly más la mirada con el ceño fruncido de Arthur dejaron en claro que ellos no conocían la historia completa.

"Narcissa pidió que los recuerdos de ella y su esposo fueran también modificados de la memoria de Draco." Molly soltó un pequeño gemido, llevando ambas manos a su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Arthur volvió a colocar su mano sobre la espalda de su esposa mientras sacudía la cabeza en signo de pena. "Hoy en día, Draco vive como cualquier otro muggle… con familia y amistades muggle. No posee ningún recuerdo de este mundo."

La mayoría de las preguntas de Hermione estaban siendo respondidas en ese momento. Pero había una en especial que necesitaba saber…

"Fue la profesora Mcgonagall quien hizo el hechizo, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Hermione mirando a Kingsley. Él frunció ligeramente el ceño sonriendo un poco. Hermione era demasiado inteligente y observadora para su edad.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, Hermione?"

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros bajando la mirada sin sonreír. "Aprendí de la mejor."

Todos se quedaron en silencio comprendiendo a lo que Hermione se refería. Sabían que la profesora Mcgonagall siempre había sentido afecto hacia ella desde niña, y siempre la había ayudado y enseñado como a uno de sus alumnos favoritos. Nadie se sorprendía de que Hermione fuera tan buena en hechizos cuando la misma Minerva Mcgonagall era su tutora.

Ron fue el valiente que rompió con el silencio que se había adueñado de todos luego de las palabras de Hermione. Él colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella. "Creo que ya debemos explicarles todo." Dijo mirándola con cariño. Hermione asintió.

"¿Explicarnos qué, Ron?" Preguntó Molly pasando su mirada de su hijo a la joven que la mujer había adoptado como otra hija.

"Hace unos días nos encontramos con Draco en el bar cerca de donde Hermione vive." Explicó Harry. Los tres adultos observaban a cada miembro del trío fijamente. "Por supuesto, él no nos reconoció a mí o a Ron. Pero sí a Hermione…"

"¿Qué?" Kingsley se veía bastante sorprendido. "Eso es imposi-…"

"Al día siguiente volví a verlo," Lo interrumpió Hermione. "Y cuando nos dimos la mano, su magia se liberó y quebró varios vasos de vidrio. Él trabaja en ese bar."

Kingsley la miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. A Molly también se la notaba algo sorprendida, pero no al punto de saltar de su silla por los nervios como Kingsley se encontraba.

Arthur sonrió juguetonamente alzando una ceja. "Así que… ¿se dieron la mano?" Molly golpeó a su esposo en la cabeza mientras Harry y Ron reían abiertamente. Hermione sintió sus mejillas calentarse como nunca antes.

No había duda de quién los mellizos Weasley habían heredado sus dotes para las bromas.

"Hermione," Kingsley la llamó. Ella levantó la vista hacia el hombre. "¿Draco te reconoció por completo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Solo siente que me conoce de algún lado. Él no sabía mi nombre… Pero cuando se lo dije, fue cuando su magia se desató."

Kingsley se echó hacia atrás en su silla, procesando la información en su mente. Y a pesar de la broma, se notaba cierta preocupación en el rostro de Arthur.

"¿Algo está mal?" Preguntó Harry al notar la tensión en los dos adultos.

Kingsley suspiró antes de mirar a los tres jóvenes hechiceros que tenía enfrente y se puso en pie. "Por ahora, no puedo darles más información." La repentina seriedad en su voz dejó a los presentes algo desorientados. Ese tono sólo lo usaba cuando se encontraba en su trabajo en el ministerio. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que sí había algo mal?

Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron, sabiendo que Kingsley ya no hablaría más del tema.

"Kingsley, yo entiendo que ya no puedas decir nada al respecto. Solo te pido que como amigo, respondas a una sola pregunta más," Molly se puso en pie y se dirigió al actual Ministro de Magia. Él asintió. "¿Draco está… está él seguro donde se encuentra?"

La pregunta sorprendió hasta al mismo Arthur. Pero era comprensible. Por sobre todas las cosas, Molly Weasley tenía una sensibilidad maternal que hacía que todos la quisieran. A pesar de que ella admitía tener cierto resentimiento hacia los Malfoy por haber elegido el lado oscuro durante la guerra, Molly también era lo suficientemente mujer como para comprender el dolor y preocupación de una madre por sus hijos.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. No solo por que la pregunta de Molly, desde el comienzo de la conversación, era por la que se habían reunido; sino también por el indiscutible amor maternal de la Sra. Weasley.

Kingsley asintió en contestación. "Lo está." Y sin decir nada más, se despidió de los presentes y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de la madriguera.

Hermione supo en ese momento que algo definitivamente andaba mal.

* * *

 **Holó, people!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero comencé a trabajar, así que ando medio corta de tiempo para pasar los capítulos de mi cuaderno a la pc. :C**

 **También sé que este cap está bastante corto a lo que quería en realidad, y quise agregarle más. Pero lo que viene, definitivamente no quiero cortarlo, así que elegí hacer este algo-medio-corto. ;D**

 **Y sí. Esto quiere decir que a partir de ahora, los caps serán más largos. ¡Yeeeeiiihh!^^**

 **Bueno, desde ya, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME LEEN.**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Ally C-B.**


	5. Pequeños brillos de esperanza

**Summary:** La guerra terminó. Todo comienza a ponerse en su lugar. Las vidas del trío más conocido por el mundo mágico comienzan a enderezarse; a excepción de uno: Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona menos imaginada se cruce en su destino? ¿Acaso ella decidirá ayudar a esa persona o dejar todo como está? Dramione. R: M.

 **Disclaimer:** Desafortunadamente, TODOS los personajes –salvo los nuevos de este cap– de esta hermosa historia, NO ME PERTENECEN –ya quisiera yo tener una mente privilegiada para idear algo así. Le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Parte V:** _Pequeños brillos de esperanza._

Hermione resopló perdiendo una vez más el hilo de la conversación. Claro que de la única forma que eso podía pasar –y placenteramente, si le preguntaban a Hermione Granger, 'la hechicera más inteligente de su edad'; era cuando el tema de conversación rodeaba la palabra _Quidditch_.

"Hermione," Ella se giró ante la voz de Molly llamándola. La mujer le sonrió con cariño. "Por favor, quédate a almorzar."

La joven hechicera sonrió con timidez. "Si no es mucha molestia…"

"Claro que no, querida," La Sra. Weasley se acercó a Hermione y le acarició la mejilla aún sonriendo. "Tu nunca serás una molestia en esta casa. Siempre serás más que bienvenida, cariño."

Hermione asintió dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera a Molly, antes de que la mujer se volviera hacia la cocina, mientras ella volvía su atención –o bueno, casi toda su atención hacia donde previamente se encontraba.

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás individuales; a su lado, en forma de 'L', Harry y Ron sentados en el sofá grande; y al frente de ella, sentado en otro sofá individual, estaba Arthur Weasley. Luego de que Kingsley se retirara de la Madriguera, el tema de los Malfoy había concluido allí. Los hombres, por supuesto, no tardaron en sumergirse en su tema favorito: _Quidditch_. Lo que dio pie a Molly para retirarse a la cocina y a Arthur sugerir llevar la conversación a la sala de estar. Fue recién allí cuando comenzaron a sumar a su charla un que otro comentario acerca del Ministerio.

Hermione no era tonta. Ella se percataba de cada vez que el tema surgía, Harry y Ron insistían en cambiar de tema, lo que llevaba a que Arthur expresara confusión en su rostro. Pero Hermione hacía días que sospechaba algo. Harry se veía más agotado que de costumbre, al menos desde que la guerra terminó; y Ron no se veía mejor.

No fue hasta el evidente comentario de Arthur que todo se aclaró.

"Sí, luego de que atraparan a Shibner hace unos días, jamás hubiéramos podido imaginar lo que nos esperó ayer… ¿No es cierto, chicos?" Dijo Arthur sonriendo orgullosamente en dirección a Harry y Ron, quienes abrieron grande los ojos, completamente escandalizados.

"¿Shibner? ¿El mortífago ruso?" Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, y sintiendo cómo el calor subía por su cuerpo al recordar a ese hombre.

Shibner Roppket. El maldito mortífago que los había seguido cuando el Trío de Oro había viajado a Australia en busca de los padres de Hermione. Ella aún recordaba esa primera batalla -contando después de que la Segunda Guerra Mágica terminara- que por poco termina en aún más muertes y horror. Sobretodo para Hermione, ya que el grupo de mortífagos liderados por Shibner Roppket iban con el fin de asesinar a sus padres como forma de venganza. Ella recordaba que ese desquiciado mortífago había sido el único que pudo escapar, cuando el resto de ellos murieron en batalla o fueron encerrados en Azkaban.

Arthur asintió sin dejar de sonreír. "En serio, Hermione. ¡Tendrías que haberlos visto batallar en esos duelos!" Dijo extasiado y haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicando que de quienes hablaba eran sus dos mejores amigos. "Siempre supe que serían increíbles como Aurores."

Hermione giró su cabeza lentamente hacia Harry y Ron, fulminándolos con la mirada. "¿Aurores?" Pero ambos miraban hacia abajo, incapaces de siquiera dirigir un ojo hacia Hermione, aunque podían sentir el enojo dirigirse exclusivamente hacia su dirección.

Ella sentía demasiada rabia. ¿Por qué jamás le habían contado sobre que estaban trabajando para el Ministerio como Aurores? ¿Acaso no era digna de confianza?

 _Lo dice quien hace un par de horas atrás les mintió prácticamente mirándolos a los ojos_. Hermione sacudió su cabeza molesta. Pero su mente tenía razón. Ella no podía exigirles nada. No después de lo que había hecho. Aún así, ¡no podía evitar sentirse demasiado molesta! Ser Auror del Ministerio de Magia no era un juego, ni nada infantil como lo que había hecho hace un par de horas atrás. Un Auror era como una especie de policía en el mundo muggle. Ellos arriesgaban su vida día a día, y aún más con lo que recientemente estaba pasando con… En ese momento, Hermione entendió cómo es que Harry y Ron sabían tanto acerca de los levantamientos de mortífagos.

Ella respiró profundo, lo que hizo que tanto Harry como Ron se encogieran ligeramente de hombros, esperando el estallido de regaños por parte de ella. Pero cuando exhaló, y nada, ni siquiera un " _¡Están completamente locos!_ " de parte de Hermione salió, alzaron la vista desconcertados.

Ellos se encontraron con una Hermione con la vista en sus propias manos sobre su regazo. En silencio. Sin mirarlos. Harry y Ron se sintieron peor de lo mal que ya se sentían por no haberle contado antes a su mejor amiga.

"Hermione, nosotros-" Se animó a hablar Harry, antes de que Hermione alzara una mano indicándole que se detuviera.

Luego se puso de pie, y se retiró de la sala mirando hacia el suelo. No podía dejar que vieran las lágrimas que le hacían picar los ojos en su lucha por salir de ellos. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz confundida del Sr. Weasley preguntar, "¿Dije algo malo?"

.

Hermione sabía que no debía sentirse así de molesta. Pero era inevitable. ¡Merlín…, Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos! ¿Por qué no habían dicho nada al respecto?

Casi desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts, Harry había llenado a Hermione sobre sus deseos de convertirse en Auror una vez graduado de Hogwarts. Desde un primer momento, ella había pensado que su amigo estaba loco. Ella entendía la magnitud del peligro que corrían los Aurores diariamente, y pensaba que su amigo había perdido completamente la cabeza, ya desde su primera prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando tuvo que enfrentar ese horripilante dragón. Con el paso de los años y los acontecimientos, al Harry estar tan preocupado y pendiente por otras cuestiones, Hermione pensó que él había desistido de ese 'sueño'. Al parecer, y por primera vez, ella se había equivocado.

Ron era completamente otra historia. Siempre, desde la primera vez que Harry apareció con el cuento de los Aurores, Ronald había estado en contra. Él constantemente le decía a Harry que había perdido la cabeza, mientras que Hermione optaba por simplemente escuchar a su amigo y quedarse en silencio, aún sintiéndose en desacuerdo. El sueño de Ron era ser parte de algún equipo extranjero de Quidditch. Ella _no_ entendía cómo es que Ron había decidido seguir a Harry en la locura que implicaba ser un Auror.

Hermione suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas traicioneras que cayeron por sus mejillas antes de llevar sus piernas hasta su pecho y abrazarlas. Cada vez que Hermione quería pensar en paz y tranquilidad, se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol caído que había a unos metros de la entrada de la Madriguera. Ese tronco estaba encantado para que quien se sentara se sintiera en calma y el sonido de la brisa del viento relajara a la persona. A Hermione le agradaba en sobremanera ese lugar. Le ayudaba a aclarar su mente.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella escuchó el típico sonido que se producía cada vez que alguien se Aparecía. Hermione alzó la mirada y vio a George Weasley caminar hacia la entrada de la Madriguera, y a cada lado, tomados de sus manos, dos adorables y conocidos niños. Ella sonrió.

Tres días después de que el caos que dejó la guerra acabara, Molly y Hermione habían ido hacia el Callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas para decorar otra vez la Madriguera. Mientras Molly ingresaba en la tienda de utensilios para cocina, Hermione se había distraído observando la librería aún destruida de Flourish y Blotts.

Sintiendo un terrible pesar por las hojas de libros que aún salían volando de adentro de aquel lugar que estaba completamente quemado, ella ingresó en la tienda con extremo cuidado. A Hermione le costaba demasiado ver todos esos libros también quemados y rotos, se sentían como si le estuvieran dando puntadas justo en el sitio donde se encontraba su corazón. Y cuando ya el pesar se volvió insoportable y se giró para irse, fue en ese momento que un ligero quejido llamó su atención. Hermione sacó su varita en el instante mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse al igual que su respiración cuando el quejido se escuchó otra vez, solo que más pronunciado. Alguien definitivamente estaba herido. "¿Hola?"

"¡Ayúdennos, por favor!" La delicada y débil voz de una niña alarmó a Hermione en sobremanera. Aún más cuando se percató de que la niña había hablado en plural. Eso quería decir que no estaba sola, alguien estaba con ella.

"¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó Hermione antes de lanzar un _Lumos Máxima_ al techo del lugar con su varita, para que desde allí alumbrara aún más la tienda. Pero allí no había nada más que libros, muebles y estantes quemados.

"¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Por favor, ayúdanos!" Logró gritar con debilidad la niña antes de empezar a toser consecutivamente.

Hermione se adentró en la librería completamente destruida y quemada, siguiendo el sonido por donde venía esa preocupante tos. No fue hasta bien adentrada en la tienda que ella se encontró frente a una puerta igual de quemada que todo el lugar, y del otro lado Hermione podía oír claramente la tos de la niña.

Ella se acercó hacia la puerta, y tomando el manojo intentó abrirla sin conseguir nada, y escuchando cómo la tos de la niña se intensificaba. "Si estas detrás de la puerta, muévete a un costado. Voy a tirarla abajo." Hermione oyó movimientos del otro lado, y cuando ese sonido cesó, apuntó su varita a la puerta. "¡Bombarda!"

La puerta explotó casi entera, levantando aún más tierra y humo alrededor. La habitación a la cual daba paso no estaba mejor que el resto del lugar. Hermione entró soltando un estornudo y tosiendo por la tierra. Volvió a lanzar un _Lumos_ mientras rodeaba sus ojos por la habitación, cuando encontró la niña. Ella no parecía tener más de cinco o seis años. La preocupación en Hermione aumentó al ver a la niña llena de suciedad mezclada con rastros de sangre seca y una de sus piernas severamente lastimada. Pero nada se comparó con lo que Hermione sintió cuando vio al pequeño niño inconciente al lado de la niña.

"¡Oh, Merlín!" Exclamó Hermione casi abalanzándose sobre donde se encontraban los niños. "¿Qué sucedió?" Ella se arrodilló cerca de la niña.

La pequeña niña dejó de toser y comenzó a sollozar. "C-Caleb… e-está atorado…" Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y señalando al niño en el suelo. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio el enorme estante de libros sobre las piernitas del niño, que en ese momento en el cual logró verlo más de cerca, no aparentaba tener más de dos o tres años de edad.

Ella intentó levantar el gran estante con las manos. Pero luego se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta lo absurda que estaba siendo por creer posible que podría levantar ese inmenso estante con su casi inexistente fuerza física. Se alejó poniéndose en pie y apuntando su varita al gran objeto para moverlo lejos del niño, pero se percató de que no había casi nada de espacio en el casi demolido lugar como para colocar el estante. Pensó en simplemente en levitarlo, y que la niña tirara del niño hacia ella y lejos del estante, pero Hermione vio que ella estaba tan lastimada y en shock que supo sería muy difícil hacerla cooperar. La desesperación comenzó a llenarla hasta que no le quedó otra opción.

La joven hechicera se acercó a la niña que lloraba desconsoladamente. "Cariño, ¿cómo te llamas?" Hermione usó el tono de voz que su madre siempre usaba para consolarla cuando era niña y volvía de alguna clase en la primaria luego de que algún niño la hubiera ofendido por su _leonino_ –como su padre le decía- cabello.

"M-me llamo… L-Lyna…" Hipó la niña mientras Hermione le acariciaba lo más gentil que podía sus mejillas, con miedo a sin querer tocar alguna lastimadura en su pequeño rostro.

"Está bien, Lyna. Yo soy Hermione." La consoló haciendo que la niña la mirara a los ojos. "¿Él es tu hermano?" Preguntó refiriéndose al niño. Lyna asintió en confirmación. "Escúchame, cariño," La niña asintió otra vez haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para dejar de hipar. "Tengo que ir por ayuda. No puedo sacarlo de allí yo sola…"

El espanto en los ojos de la niña hizo que Hermione se petrificara en su lugar.

"¡No, por favor, no nos dejes! ¡No nos abandones tu también, por favor!" Chilló Lyna echando sus delgados bracitos alrededor de Hermione. Esta última jadeó ante la desesperación de la niña y al entender claramente su palabras.

Alguien ya había estado aquí. Y no los habían ayudado. Malditos.

Hermione se acercó al pequeño niño inconciente con Lyna en sus brazos y chequeó su pulso. Sorprendentemente estaba normal, al igual que su respiración, que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara serenamente.

"E-está… dormido…" Le informó la niña en sus brazos.

Hermione asintió devolviéndole el abrazo a Lyna y acarició su cabeza para calmarla. "Tranquila, cariño. No me iré de aquí." Ella estiró su varita, y con toda la fuerza psíquica y emocional que pudo, envió dos _Patronus_. Uno a Molly y otro a la Madriguera, donde ella sabía que estarían casi todos los Weasley y Harry.

La niña continuó llorando en los brazos de Hermione, mientras ésta se mecía de un lado a otro y acariciaba su cabello -todo sucio y enredado, dando a entender que hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo arreglado-, en un intento en vano que querer calmarla.

Luego de casi dos minutos, Hermione oyó el grito de Molly llamarla por su nombre. "Aquí estoy, Molly." Gritó ella en contestación.

"¡Oh, Merlín!" Exclamó horrorizada la mujer cuando llegó hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y la vio junto a los niños. "¿Qué les sucedió?"

"No lo sé, pero debemos sacarlos de aquí, Molly." Lloró Hermione en desesperación. "Están heridos… Ambos."

Antes de que la Sra. Weasley pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el tumulto de gente que entraba a la tienda.

Hermione recordaba claramente ese día en que Lyna y Caleb se cruzaron en las vidas de todos, tanto en la de los Weasley como en la de ella y Harry.

Luego de que fueran rescatados de ese deteriorado y horrible lugar, fueron llevados al Hospital San Mungo. Lyna tenía su rodilla derecha quebrada y cortaduras alrededor de su cuerpo. Una vez que fue bañada y curada, Hermione descubrió que su cabello era de un color cobre y, al igual que ella, tenía un _leonino_ cabello. Sus ojos eran de color miel, y tenía una sonrisa muy peculiar, casi rectangular donde en las esquinas se formaban unos pequeños y tiernos hoyuelos. Lo triste era que Lyna estaba al borde de una desnutrición.

Su pequeño hermano, Caleb, gracias a Merlín, solo tenía raspaduras y un que otro corte profundo que pudo tratarse a tiempo antes de una infección. Sus piernitas estaban perfectamente. Al igual que Lyna, Caleb tenía exactamente los mismos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, la misma nariz y contornos del rostro. Estaba mas que claro que eran hermanos. Lo único diferente era el color de ojos y de cabello. Caleb tenía ojos celestes y cabello negro.

Ese mismo día, Arthur buscó información acerca de los niños. Su apellido era Spinks. Hijos de la Sra. Marlene y el Sr. Yukham Spinks. Ambos hechiceros, eran hijos de padres muggle. Hermione recordaba la tristeza en el rostro de todos cuando se enteraron de que ninguno sobrevivió a la guerra. Los niños estaban huérfanos.

"¿Qué pasará con ellos ahora?" La voz de Ginny rompió el silencio que se había instalado alrededor de toda la familia Weasley, Hermione y Harry. Éste último era el más afectado con la noticia. Nadie más que Harry entendería el dolor de esos niños de crecer sin padres. "Mamá. Papá. No podemos dejar que el ministerio se haga cargo de ellos…" Ginny insistió.

"Kingsley mismo nos advirtió de que el ministerio comenzó a llevar a niños huérfanos a casas de familias sangre-pura que se retiraron casi a tiempo del lado de Voldemort como una forma de, y cito: ' _Muestra de retractación a sus ideales anteriores_ '." Aportó Bill, haciendo que la gran mayoría de los presentes bufaran al recordar ese ultimátum del ministerio.

"Lo sé, niños." Dijo Arthur antes de suspirar. "Esto es algo que-…"

"¿Y si nosotros adoptamos a los niños?"

Los presentes se giraron hacia la voz que interrumpió a Arthur y que provino del fondo de la sala en donde se encontraban todos. A un costado y apoyado casi en manera desganada a la pared, George Weasley levantó la mirada de sus pies al frente, más específicamente a sus padres, que lo miraban sorprendidos, al mismo tiempo que un alivio se expandía en sus rostros.

La muerte de Fred Weasley había afectado a toda la familia. Pero nada se comparó al dolor y al vacío que su hermano gemelo, George, sintió al enterarse que su otra mitad, su compañero de nacimiento y de vida, había fallecido. En ese momento, George se encerró en sí mismo. Las bromas, las risas contagiosas y las escenas divertidas que tuvieron como protagonistas a los gemelos Weasley, cesaron por completo el mismo día que Fred murió. George no hablaba con nadie. George ya no reía ni hacía bromas. Y George realmente sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una gran parte de su alma.

Esa simple pregunta dejó anonadados a todos, ya que había sido la primera vez que George habló desde la pérdida de Fred.

"Quiero decir… No es como si no tuviéramos experiencia. Podemos hacernos cargo de ellos." George se encogió de hombros acercándose un poco a la mesa en la que todos se encontraban alrededor sentados. Todos lo observaban casi con las mandíbulas por el suelo.

Las lágrimas de Molly caían libremente por sus mejillas mientras ella se acercó a George con su típica sonrisa de madre emocionada. Ella tomó a su hijo por su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares y mirándolo con amor a los ojos. "¿Estás seguro, cariño?"

George asintió sonriendo de lado. "Además, después de Ronny, dos niños más en la casa no harían diferencia…" Ligeras risas comenzaron a escucharse alrededor.

"¡Hey!" Protestó Ron con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose más feliz por que su hermano mostrara vida en él otra vez con la broma proferida hacia Ron, que por la 'ofensa' en ella.

Molly se giró mirando a cada uno de los presentes a los ojos, buscando confirmación. Inclusive a Harry y Hermione. Y a medida que su mirada pasaba, todos asentían con una sincera sonrisa. Su mirada se encontró con su esposo, quien sonrió abierta y alegremente antes de asentir. Eso fue todo lo que Molly necesitó para aceptar la idea de George.

Hermione suspiró volviendo al presente, mientras observaba con una sonrisa cómo George se acercaba con los niños, ambos riendo por algo que el ' _Gran George_ ' les había dicho. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, George sonrió antes de decirles algo a los niños y señalarles en dirección a Hermione.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó Lyna antes de correr en dirección a la hechicera.

"¡Niny!" Gritó el pequeño Caleb corriendo detrás de su hermana.

Hermione se puso en pie con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó un par de pasos en dirección a los niños, arrodillándose justo a tiempo en que Lyna llegó a ella y la abrazó, seguida de su pequeño hermano.

"¿Cómo están, niños?" Les preguntó ella después de que besó a cada uno en sus mejillas.

"¡Súper! El Gran-George nos llevó a su tienda hoy, y nos dejó ayudarlo a guardar cajitas que tenían polvo brillante azul. Le pregunté si podíamos jugar con él, pero el Gran-George nos dijo que ese polvo hacía humo verde. _Júuuu_. ¿Puedes creerlo, Mione? ¡El polvo es azul, pero hace humo verde!" Le contó entusiasmada Lyna. "Amo la tienda del Gran-George…"

Hermione sonrió divertida acomodándole a Lyna unos rebeldes rizos detrás de su pequeña oreja. "Apuesto a que sí, señorita." Luego desvió la mirada al niño que la miraba con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana, como esperando su turno para hablar, con sus manitos detrás de su espalda obviamente escondiendo algo. "¿Y tú, mi pequeño príncipe? ¿Te divertiste en la tienda del Gran-George?"

Caleb asintió antes de traer sus manitos al frente y darle a Hermione una flor. Ella sonrió emocionada. "¿Es para mí?" Caleb volvió a asentir sonriéndole antes de acercarse y rodear con sus bracitos el cuello de Hermione.

"Para ti, Niny." Susurró el niño escondiéndose en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo.

"Gracias, Cal." Hermione besó la pequeña cabeza del niño que tenía en sus brazos.

"¿Enamorando desde pequeño, pequeño Caly?" Bromeó George cuando llegó a ellos.

"Yo le dije que le diera la flor a Mione. Nos gusta cuando ella las coloca en su cabello…" Comentó Lyna con orgullo haciendo reír a los dos adultos. "Mione, ¿me colocarías la mía?" Hermione asintió sonriendo cuando Lyna sacó de su pequeña bolsita la misma flor que Caleb le había regalado.

Luego de que Hermione le colocara la flor a Lyna, y a su pedido, se colocara la suya, les informó a los niños que los tíos Harry y Ron estaban adentro. Ambos niños no esperaron más y salieron corriendo hacia la Madriguera.

"Esos niños no se cansan nunca," George gimió fingiendo cansancio. "Me gusta." Hermione rió divertida por el movimiento de cejas que George hizo. Él siempre lograba hacerla reír.

"¿Qué te está preocupando, _Hermy_?" Preguntó él una vez que Hermione dejó de reír, sentándose en el tronco que él y Fred habían encantado para ella.

Hermione bufó sentándose a su lado. "Y tenías que usar ese sobrenombre, ¿no es cierto?" George sonrió de oreja a oreja. Él sabía que ese había sido el sobrenombre por el cual cierto famoso jugador búlgaro de Quidditch la había llamado.

"Hey, no sería George Weasley si no lo hiciera." Ella no pudo evitar detener la sonrisa que comenzó a curvarse en su rostro.

La calma volvió a llenarla al estar sentada en ese tronco. Hermione sabía que Fred y George habían encantado ese tronco para ella. Claro que ella también sabía que en realidad había sido una prueba para nuevos encantamientos que los gemelos habían estado creando. Pero la intensión valía, y los gemelos, por más bromistas que fueran, ellos eran muy observadores. Por ello, algo habían visto en Hermione y en su constante preocupación por el futuro que les esperaba a ella y sus dos mejores amigos, e idearon algo que lograra hacer que Hermione Granger se calmara. El tronco de un árbol caído, encantado para quien se sentara en él, más preferentemente para Hermione, sintiera calma y serenidad en su interior. Y funcionó. Un encantamiento creado exclusivamente por Fred y George Weasley.

Hermione siempre les agradeció por ese encantamiento, el cual siempre les pidió el nombre para poder practicarlo, pero que le fue negado por ambos gemelos. Cuando Hermione se mudó a su nueva casa, George en persona encantó el sofá-hamaca que colgaba en el porche de la entrada para que ella tuviera otro lugar aparte del tronco en el cual ella pudiera pensar con tranquilidad.

Ella recordó en ese momento todo lo que había ocurrido con Harry y Ron, y una ligera angustia volvió a presentarse en su pecho.

George lo notó. No es que él fuera un experto en mujeres y sus sentimientos, pero él conocía a Hermione de la misma forma en que conocía a Ginny. Él y Fred nunca lo expresaron en palabras, pero desde el tiempo en que Hermione comenzó a pasar más tiempo con los Weasley durante las vacaciones y pudieron conocerla más, comenzaron a ver a Hermione como parte de la familia, como a una hermana pequeña.

George recordaba las lágrimas de Hermione cuando Fred murió. George recordaba los pequeños pedacitos de papel que aparecían por la mañana debajo de la puerta de su habitación, donde la perfecta caligrafía de Hermione escribía palabras de aliento y fuerzas. George recordaba el dolor de toda la familia. A veces y durante ese tiempo, George se molestaba que toda su familia estuviera encima de él luego de que Fred muriera. Ellos no entendían que George quería estar solo, que él necesitaba estarlo por un tiempo. Pero eso no quería decir que él no siguiera siendo la persona observadora que siempre fue, y desde atrás, él observaba a su familia. Él veía como todos sufrían, inclusive Hermione y Harry, y no quería sumar su depresión y dolor a todo por lo que estaban pasando. Pero aún así, George siempre notó la preocupación de Hermione en él. Hasta el punto de todas las mañanas dejarle esos papelitos por debajo de la puerta de su habitación, recordándole que toda la familia lo amaba. Que todos lo apoyaban. Que todos lo extrañaban.

No fue hasta que un día durante la cena George discutió con sus padres, donde todo terminó en él culpándolos por la muerte de Fred. Esa declaración dejó a todos atónitos, inclusive a George. Al día siguiente, las palabras de Hermione en el pedacito de papel fueron un poco más directas.

' _Lo que dijiste anoche, me decepcionó, George Weasley. Por un momento, piensa en qué diría Fred si hubiera presenciado lo que le dijiste a tus padres. Entiende que no estas solo, y que sólo queremos ayudarte. –HG.'_

George jamás sintió que algo le pesara tanto como la decepción de Hermione Granger hacia él. Y en ese momento, él lo entendió. Entendió que todo lo que su familia hacía era porque estaban preocupados por él. Y se sintió culpable cuando toda la discusión de la noche anterior se reprodujo en su mente. George no esperó más y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres a pedirles perdón.

Ese mismo día, aparecieron los pequeños Lyna y Caleb en la vida de los Weasley. Sus pequeños brillos de esperanza. Esos dos niños habían logrado hacer algo que nadie de su familia pudo. Esos niños llenaron el vacío que Fred había dejado en George cuando murió. George no los miraba como padre, sino como el hermano mayor que a él le gustaba ser. Esos niños le habían devuelto la vida. Y a la que siempre tendría que agradecer por ello, era a Hermione. Ella los había encontrado y los había salvado. Ella había hecho que ellos se cruzaran en su vida, dándole otra buena razón para seguir viviendo. En ese momento, George se había prometido a sí mismo ayudar a Hermione en todo lo que le hiciera falta. En absolutamente todo lo que necesitara.

George se daba cuenta cuando algo inquietaba a Hermione, como en ese momento, sentados en el tronco encantado, y ella evitaba mirarlo al rostro. Ella siempre hacía eso cuando ocultaba algo o algo la molestaba. Así que, él volvió a preguntar, "¿Qué te está preocupando?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros sin quitar la mirada de sus propias manos que estaban sobre su regazo. "¿Sabías que Harry y Ron están trabajando para el ministerio como Aurores?"

"Sí."

Hermione giró su cabeza hacia George con el ceño fruncido. "¿En serio?"

"Sí." El tono de George expresaba diversión.

Ella resopló. "¿Y me lo confiesas así tan… fácilmente?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque era obvio que te pondrías así de molesta."

"¡No estoy molesta!"

"Sí lo estas."

"¡Que no!"

"El árbol dice lo contrario…" George sonrió divertido observando cómo el tronco se volvía de color rojo, indicando que su función de calma no estaba dando buenos frutos. Hermione insultó al árbol poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

George rió con fuerzas mientras el tronco volvía a su color marrón. "¿Es ese el lenguaje correspondiente para la 'hechicera más inteligente de su edad'?" Hermione le mostró su lengua, lo que hizo que él riera aún más.

Ella no podía estar enojada por mucho tiempo, y menos con George, quien tenía la risa más contagiosa de todos los Weasley. Cuando él se calmó, observó a Hermione por unos momentos antes de también mostrarle su lengua e indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Ella lo hizo luego de suspirar.

"Hermione… ¿Ellos te dijeron por qué comenzaron a trabajar como Aurores?" Ella negó con la cabeza. Fue el turno de George en suspirar. "Luego de que volvieran de Australia y que tu comenzaras con la mudanza, un mensaje de Shibner Roppket nos llegó. Él amenazó con encontrarte, no solo a ti sino también a tus padres, y prometió no parar hasta matarlos. Incluyéndote." Hermione reprimió un gritito tapándose la boca con ambas manos. "No tienes de qué preocuparte, Mione. Hemos estado vigilando cielo y tierra desde ese día, hasta que lo encontramos. Ese mortífago ya está _'tras las rejas'_ …" George intentó bromear con una frase de la serie animada que Lyna y Cal veían en el televisor de la casa de Hermione.

Pero ella aún seguía preocupada. "¿Hemos?"

George asintió. "No soy un Auror, ni tuve el entrenamiento que Harry y Ronny tuvieron, aunque para ser sincero fue demasiado intensivo para mi gusto… Pero ayudé en todo lo que pude. Al igual que papá, Charlie, Bill, Percy y Shackie…" Hermione rió ante el sobrenombre que George y Fred le habían puesto a Kingsley desde los tiempos en que la Orden del Fénix hacía las reuniones en Grimmauld Place.

Ella lo entendió en ese momento. Harry y Ron habían hecho todo eso, habían pasado por muchos peligros sólo para protegerla. A _ella_. ¿Qué derecho a enojarse tenía cuando estaba viva gracias a ellos?

Hermione sintió un gran alivio llenarla, aunque sabía que el tronco tenía mucho que ver en su calma. Pero aún así, no rechazó esos sentimientos de tranquilidad.

George sonrió al notar la serenidad en las facciones de su pequeña amiga. Hermione a veces se veía tan pequeña y frágil cuando estaba en paz y callada, que en el momento en que dejaba salir todo su conocimiento, defendía sus valores y creencias y se paraba en modo de lucha dejaba a todos sorprendidos –claro, para alguien que no la hubiera conocido desde los once años.

.

Harry y Ron se acercaron entrando a la cocina, donde Hermione se encontraba lavando los platos sin magia. Molly había protestado por eso, pero Hermione le había asegurado que ella pensaba tranquila cuando lavaba sin magia. Era una costumbre difícil de quitar al tener padres muggles. Molly había aceptado a regañadientes dejándola sola en la cocina. Fue allí cuando Harry y Ron vieron su oportunidad para conversar con su mejor amiga.

"Hola," Casi susurraron ambos al unísono.

Hermione giró su cabeza algo sorprendida por la silenciosa aparición de sus amigos. "Hola," Les devolvió el saludo ella antes de cerrar el agua, tomar un paño para secarse las manos y girarse a ellos.

Harry se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza en un signo de nerviosismo. "Mira, nosotros… No quisimos… no es que pensemos que…"

"No es que no confiemos en ti, Mione." Aseguró Ron al ver que Harry estaba demasiado nervioso para hacer la charla. ¿En qué momento Ron se había vuelto tan bueno con las palabras? Aún así ella mantenía una expresión neutra en su rostro. No los miraba de una manera o de otra, simplemente los observaba.

"Por favor, nunca pienses eso. Nosotros no quisimos…"

"…preocuparte." Completó Harry, encontrando su valentía para hablar otra vez.

Ambos chicos se miraban casi con desesperación ante la inexpresividad de ella, y luego la miraron con súplica. "Por favor, Hermione, nosotros-"

Hermione no dejó que continuaran. Ella se acercó a ellos y los rodeó en un abrazo. Harry y Ron se sorprendieron al comienzo, pero no dudaron nada en corresponderle a su mejor amiga.

"Lo sentimos, Hermione." Dijo Harry escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de Hermione, como siempre hacía cada vez que se abrazaban.

"Sí, lo sentimos." Ron acariciaba la espalda de su amiga mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas que ocurrieron, Hermione se sintió segura. Y protegida. Y _querida_ … Sintió que todo por lo que habían pasado durante la guerra, había valido la pena.

Ella se alejó un poco de sus amigos para limpiarse las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas. Harry y Ron la observaron con preocupación.

"No llores, Mione." Le pidió Harry limpiándole algunas lágrimas. "De veras lo sentimos. No quisimos ofenderte ni hacerte sentir-"

"Harry Potter, si vuelves a disculparte voy a golpearte." Lo interrumpió ella mirándolo con una sonrisa. Ron rió mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Harry. "No tienen que disculparse de nada. La que debería hacerlo soy yo. George me explicó todo." Hermione los miró con cariño.

"¿George? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que él te explicó?" Le preguntó algo preocupado Ron. Ella sonrió.

"Me explicó del mensaje tan alentador que nuestro amigo Shibner Roppket les envió cuando volvimos de Australia." Dijo Hermione con ironía.

Harry y Ron se miraron como si les hubieran descubierto el peor de sus secretos. "¿T-te dijo e-exactamente lo que el mensaje decía?" Preguntó un nervioso Ron.

Ella suspiró. "No específicamente. Solo que planeaba matarme, y a mis padres. Y que no descansaría hasta cumplir con ello…"

Ambos bajaron la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose culpables por no haberle dicho nada a Hermione. "Lamentamos-" Hablaron al unísono, pero Hermione volvió a interrumpirlos.

"No. No lo lamenten." Ellos levantaron la mirada y observaron el rostro de su mejor amiga cubierto de rastros de lágrimas que seguían cayendo. "Yo no estaba bien en ese momento. No hubiera sido nada de ayuda con mi preocupación. Yo… Yo les agradezco." Hermione les dirigió su más sincera sonrisa. "Por todo."

Esta vez, fueron ellos quienes no tardaron en rodearla en un abrazo otra vez. "Te queremos, Hermione. Y siempre haremos lo posible para protegerte." Ron besó la cabeza de su amiga.

"Te queremos mucho." Aseguró Harry besándole la frente.

Hermione rió alegre. Ella sabía que había elegido bien a sus amigos el mismo día en que el Troll la había descubierto en el baño de niñas en Hogwarts, y ellos aparecieron detrás. Harry y Ron, a los once años de edad, la habían salvado.

Ella siempre los amaría. Sin importar cualquier discusión, ella siempre los amaría. Y esa era una promesa.

George tenía a Lyna y Caleb como sus pequeños brillos de esperanza. Hermione tenía a Harry y Ron.

* * *

 **Aló, people. :)**

 **Continuamos aquí... ;D**

 **No tengo mucho para decirles, así que esperaré a sus opiniones. ^-^ Lo que quieran saber -SIN SPOLIERS, porque no adelantaré NADA de lo que se viene-, me preguntan. :]**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Ally C-B.**


	6. Reencuentro

**Summary:** La guerra terminó. Todo comienza a ponerse en su lugar. Las vidas del trío más conocido por el mundo mágico comienzan a enderezarse; a excepción de uno: Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona menos imaginada se cruce en su destino? ¿Acaso ella decidirá ayudar a esa persona o dejar todo como está? Dramione. R:M.

 **Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, Sirius Black no hubiera muerto. Sería mío. *inserte risa traviesa aquí* ;) Todo es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Parte VI:** _Reencuentro_

Draco refunfuñó tirando de mala gana el paño que usaban para limpiar las mesas del bar sobre el mostrador. James, del otro lado, se sobresaltó un poco ante la repentina aparición del objeto a su lado. Levantó la vista a su mejor amigo y sonrió divertido.

"¿Qué te trae de mal humor, _pequeño_?"

Draco estiró su brazo por sobre el mostrador dispuesto a golpear a su amigo por la proferida burla. Pero James era un deportista nato, por lo que sus reflejos siempre eran rápidos y perfectos, no le costó nada esquivar al rubio. Sonrió enorme y pícaramente. Él comprendía exactamente el por qué su mejor amigo había estado con ese humor de perro rabioso toda la semana.

James conocía a _la_ culpable. O bueno, la conocía sólo por ser el tema favorito de conversación de su mejor amigo.

"Aún no has sabido nada de _ella_ , ¿cierto?" James estaba teniendo demasiada diversión últimamente con el mal humor del rubio.

Draco apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y refregando su rostro con las manos, bufó cansado. Luego negó con la cabeza.

Dos semanas. Tres días. Y once horas, desde la última vez que la vio.

 _Hermione_. Hermione Granger había dado vueltas su mundo, y en especial su cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo, Draco Stevens, dejaba que una mujer lo afectara de esa manera? Nunca antes le había pasado algo como eso. Tampoco es que antes se hubiera encontrado con alguien como ella. Ella era… _especial_. Cada momento en que él logró encontrar sus ojos, esos misteriosos orbes chocolates, con los suyos, algo especial se encendía en Draco. Y no tenía nada que ver con lo sexual. Era un sentimiento nuevo y extraño, al igual que sus pensamientos. Porque últimamente, cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, volvían a _ella_.

¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Tendría tiempo para ir al bar? ¿Por qué no había vuelto al bar? Es decir, él entendía que nunca habían quedado en volver a verse. Pero muy en su interior, él sabía que Hermione se sentía de la misma forma que él. Draco podía hasta apostar por ello. Entonces, ¿por qué ella no había vuelto? ¿Acaso algo malo le había pasado?

Y luego, el peor de los pensamientos invadía a Draco: ¿Acaso ella no volvía por… _su novio_?

Cada pensamiento, cada pregunta en su cabeza hacía que Draco se sintiera más y más frustrado. Y a todo eso, tenía que sumarle las pesadillas de las últimas noches.

Draco no era una persona que recordara los sueños que algunas veces tenía durante la noche. Pero ese día, cuando llegó al apartamento que compartía con James por la noche, luego de acompañar a Hermione a su casa; esa noche fue la peor de todas, en contraste a la grandiosa tarde que había pasado junto a la protagonista de esa pesadilla que lo despertó a los gritos.

Aún recordaba el rostro preocupado de James, que lo sostenía por los hombros y lo sacudía gritando " _¡Draco! ¡Draco, despierta!_ " por sobre sus propios gritos de agonía.

Draco no era una persona que recordara sus sueños, pero el que tuvo esa noche jamás lo olvidaría.

"Hombre… Me encantaría decirte lo guapo que te ves hoy," James batió sus pestañas en dirección a Draco, quien respondió enseñándole su dedo medio. "Pero, como el mejor amigo que soy, voy a darte mi completa sinceridad…"

"No, gracias."

"Te ves igual a mi después de una noche llena de alcohol y gatas."

El rubio bufó masajeándose las sienes con sus dedos. "Mi cabeza va a explotar," Se quejó cerrando los ojos.

La sonrisa burlona comenzó a desaparecer del rostro de James y la preocupación comenzó a presentarse mientras observaba a Draco. La palidez más pronunciada de lo normal -si es que eso era posible- y las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos que expresaban cansancio eran suficientes para preocuparlo. Su mal humor no era nada nuevo, sólo que gracias a cierta _castaña_ ese humor se había intensificado… y por supuesto, más las pocas horas de descanso que últimamente Draco lograba conseguir.

"¿Cómo van las pesadillas?" James preguntó luego de unos minutos, dejando de lado cualquier indicio de burla o diversión. Él era dos años mayor que Draco, pero por su forma juguetona de ser siempre parecía un tanto inmaduro y menor que el rubio. Aunque existían momentos en los que James se comportaba tan sabiamente que hacía a Draco preguntarse dónde su moreno amigo conseguía esconder esa madurez.

El rubio se encogió de hombros abriendo nuevamente los ojos. "Mal," Contestó simplemente.

James asintió sin preguntar nada más. Desde esa noche que él despertó a Draco de su primera pesadilla, supo que su amigo jamás le diría de qué se trataban. Draco y James sentían una extraña conexión uno con el otro, que a veces con una sola mirada lograban decirse mil cosas a la vez. Y esa noche, cuando James se encontró con los ojos completamente enfurecidos y, al mismo tiempo, llenos de horror y aflicción de Draco, entendió que ni él mismo podía expresar en palabras lo que había soñado. Así que el moreno simplemente se encargaba de despertarlo en caso de que sus pesadillas se volvieran un tanto más físicas en la realidad.

"¿Cómo está tu mejilla?" Preguntó apenado Draco mirando a su mejor amigo.

James sonrió. "Está bien, hombre. No te preocupes."

Draco asintió recordando la noche anterior, cuando una vez que pudo recuperar la conciencia luego de su pesadilla se percató de su amigo tendido en el suelo al lado de su cama, con una mano cubriéndose la mejilla, y su propia mano en el aire cerrada en un puño. Lo había golpeado.

"Sabes, eres mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de piso, y el primero que consigue golpearme en el rostro…"

Draco soltó una ligera risa. "Qué honor," Bromeó colocando su mano a la altura de su corazón.

"Qué puedo decirte… Me atraen los rubios." James soltó una carcajada tan estruendosa que atrajo la atención de varios clientes. El rubio sacudió la cabeza riendo más por lo bajo. Y aquí el James de siempre había vuelto.

.

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir?" Volvió a insistirle James mientras Draco subía el cierre de su chaqueta. Marcus y Jane, sus otros compañeros de trabajo, los esperaban –o más específicamente, esperaban a James- a unos metros de la entrada al bar, mientras Draco y James se encargaban de cerrarlo.

El rubio negó en contestación. "No, está bien. No estoy de ánimos. Además, creo que es tiempo ya de ir a ver a mamá. Hace dos semana desde la última vez que la visité, y tu ya la conoces…" Ambos amigos rieron.

Era sábado por la tarde. Y como todos los sábados, sus tres compañeros de trabajo se iban a algún lado a comenzar la 'fiesta' de todos los sábados. Había veces que Draco se les unía, otros simplemente él decidía irse a caminar un rato y luego irse a su apartamento a descansar. Y otros, descansaba en la casa de sus padres. Hoy era uno de esos sábados.

James asintió comprendiendo a su amigo. "Está bien. Si necesitas algo, llámame."

"Sí, _mamá_." Contestó Draco girándose en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban sus otros compañeros. James sonrió divertido. "Nos vemos luego." Se terminó por despedir antes de comenzar su caminata.

Draco amaba salir a caminar sin tener un destino fijo, aunque siempre terminara en la librería a unas calles de su apartamento. A veces compraba algún libro que en menos de veintiséis horas lo terminaba; a veces simplemente leía las contraportadas de libros nuevos que llegaban –y que la señora Wikens, la mujer anciana que allí trabajaba, amablemente le recomendaba a Draco.

Pero especialmente, Draco amaba ir a la librería los sábados. Generalmente era cuando menos poblada se encontraba, lo que le permitía leer tranquilamente y en paz si lo deseaba. Y ese sábado, no era distinto a otro.

Él respiró profundo cuando entró a la librería y le sonrió a la Sra. Wikens a modo de saludo.

"¿Algo nuevo esta semana, Sra. Wikens?"

La mujer asintió felizmente señalando a la pila de tres libros que se encontraban a un costado de su mostrador. Cuando Draco se acercó a tomarlos, la Sra. Wikens golpeó su mano con la lapicera que siempre tenía en su mano derecha. "¿Cuántas veces voy a repetirte que me llames Judith, Draco?"

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa seductora antes de guiñarle un ojo. "Mi querida Sra. Wikens, no arruine mi cortejo hacia su persona." Su tono era seductor, y hablaba mientras tomaba los libros de una vez del mostrador y se giraba con su frente bien en alto, satisfecho por el rubor en las mejillas de la mujer.

"Ayy, muchacho… Podría ser tu madre, ¡o hasta tu abuela!" Él soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía a la sección de sofás, donde las personas podían leer con tranquilidad.

Él siempre perdía la noción del tiempo cuando leía, y se encontraba tan sumergido en su lectura que no se percató cuando cierta castaña ingresó en aquella librería.

Draco estaba demasiado concentrado en algo que estaba leyendo. Un libro cuyo tema principal era sobre sueños.

' _La mayor aventura que puedes pasar es vivir la vida de tus sueños.'_ ¿Era una broma? Draco por nada del mundo deseaba que ese sueño, esa pesadilla que lo seguía durante las noches, fuera realidad.

' _El ayer es la memoria de hoy y el mañana es el sueño de hoy.'_ Draco sentía volver el dolor de cabeza.

' _El que mira fuera sueña, el que mira adentro se despierta.'_

' _Se necesita mucho coraje para mostrar tus sueños a alguien más.'_

' _He tenido sueños y he tenido pesadillas. Supero las pesadillas porque tengo sueños.'_ ¿Otra broma?

' _Los sueños son las respuestas actuales a las preguntas del mañana.'_ Draco sentía que ese libro definitivamente había sido escrito para tomarle el pelo.

' _Los sueños, dicen los expertos, pueden resultar incoherentes, aunque están impulsados por información alojada en el inconsciente de cada_ ** _persona_** _que, durante el estado de vigilia, es reprimida.'_ ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de que ese sueño, esa pesadilla, fuera verdad? Pero Draco jamás había visto a Hermione antes de esa vez que la vio en el bar con sus amigos… ¿o sí? Claro estaba que desde que la vio, Draco tenía esa sensación de haberla visto antes, pero eso no significaba nada, ¿o sí?

Sí. Draco estaba seguro de algo. Definitivamente el dolor de cabeza había vuelto.

Al cabo de unas horas –sólo Dios sabía si más de dos o tres, él se puso de pie con los libros en uno de sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde la Sra. Wikens se encontraba.

"¿Qué te parecieron los libros, muchacho?" Preguntó ella amablemente cuando Draco se acercó y colocó los libros sobre el mostrador.

"Interesantes," Contestó él antes de señalar a uno de los libros. La Sra. Wikens observó al libro titulado ' _¿Sueños anhelados o recuerdos borrados?_ ' y luego miró a Draco.

"¿Para qué llevas ese libro, Draco? ¿Muchos sueños últimamente?"

El rubio suspiró. "Ni se lo imagina." La Sra. Wikens asintió envolviéndole el libro que Draco estaba por comprar.

"¿Me haces un favor, muchacho?" Draco asintió tendiéndole el dinero del libro. "¿Podrías colocar estos libros en el estante de arriba al final, en la sección de historiadores? Eres alto, llegarás sin problemas."

Él soltó una pequeña risa asintiendo antes de tomar los libros y dirigirse hacia donde se le había indicado. Cuando estaba llegando a destino, vio a una chica de estatura mediana y cabello salvaje y castaño sujeto casi obligadamente en una cola de caballo. Extrañamente le parecía familiar. Ella intentaba llegar a un libro muy por sobre su altura. Draco sonrió, la imagen era demasiado tierna como para no hacerlo. Luego de unos minutos en los que veía como la chica luchaba por conseguir lo que quería, decidió intervenir.

Draco estiró su brazo por sobre ella y sin esfuerzo alguno tomó el libro que la chica intentaba alcanzar. "¿Un poco de ayuda?"

Cuando Draco bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la tierna chica, tragó en seco.

" _Malf_ -Draco… Hola," Hermione habló con sorpresa, casi acabando en un susurro.

"H-hola."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Él podía ver la pena, sorpresa y alivio que llenaban esos ojos chocolates que tanto lo habían cautivado. Mirarla a los ojos lo calmaban por completo, lo hacían sentir en _paz_. Lo hacían perderse en la profundidad de ellos y olvidarse de todo. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, sus rebeldes rizos castaños y ese extraño aroma a vainilla y jazmines que lograba percibir cuando estaba cerca de ella… Todo en ella era especial. Y allí entendió el significado de la palabra ' _extrañar_ '.

Draco había extrañado a Hermione mucho más de lo que podría admitir en voz alta.

El silencio continuó reinando entre ellos, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más, hasta que Draco se abofeteó mentalmente. Había esperado este momento por días, había anhelado con todo su ser verla otra vez. ¿Y ahora qué decía? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cuál de todas las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza soltaba hacia ella? ¿Sería apropiado preguntarle si realmente tenía novio? ¿Por qué no había vuelto al bar? Tenía _tantas_ preguntas.

"Ha pasado tiempo…"

 _Genial. De todas las preguntas y comentarios, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Draco Stevens?_ Él insultó a su propia mente en su interior. Sus manos sudaban. Y las palabras parecían no tener sentido cuando pensaba en pronunciarlas. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué sentía un extraño anhelo por querer ocultar su nerviosismo insultando a alguien, insultándola a _ella_? Aun así, sus ojos no abandonaban los chocolates de Hermione.

"Si no me equivoco, unas cuantas semanas." Hermione le sonrió un tanto apenada. "Lamento no haber vuelto al bar. He estado un tanto ocupada estos días. Lo siento."

En ese mismo instante, Draco sintió la calma llenarlo. Su mente serenarse al fin. Y un deseo casi incontrolable por querer acercarse más a ella.

"Está bien, no te preocupes." Le sonrió él devuelta tendiéndole el libro que aún permanecía en su mano.

Hermione volvió a sonreírle tomando el libro. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer mientras sus ojos estudiaban por completo su rostro. "Draco, ¿te sientes bien?" Ella inconscientemente se acercó más a Draco y el tono de su voz expresaba preocupación.

Él asintió bajando la mirada. "Han sido noches algo agobiantes, pero nada de qué preocuparse."

"¿Seguro?"

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, una estruendosa y demasiado familiar voz de hombre apareció por detrás de él. _Dios, no…_

"¡Mi pequeño _Drakie_!" El rubio se encogió de hombros deseando que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo momento. "Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí, hijo. Eres demasiado predecible, ¿lo sabías? Bueno, al menos para tu madre y para mí. Somos tus padres, ¡duh! Por cierto, tu madre ha estado sofocándome sobre por qué no visitabas y que viniera a buscart-… Oh." El viejo Stevens detuvo su parloteo cuando se percató la chica que se encontraba a tan corta distancia de su hijo mayor y que lo miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Draco suspiró. "Hermione, éste es mi padre, Malcom Stevens. Papá, ella es… una amiga, Hermione Granger."

El Sr. Stevens extendió su mano hacia ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Hola, Hermione."

"H-hola." Saludó ella aceptando su saludo y esbozando una media sonrisa cuando Malcom Stevens se inclinó acercándose a su mano y la besó como todo un caballero. Draco bufó por lo bajo.

Cuando el Sr. Stevens se alejó, sonrió con malicia mirando de reojo a su hijo. "Es un honor conocerla, Señorita Granger. Mi hijo aquí no es de presentar jovencitas a sus padres, lo que no quiere decir que no haya estado con mujeres. Los padres podemos convertirnos en espías profesionales cuando se trata de nuestros hijos." Malcom Stevens movió sus cejas sugestivamente y sonrió con diversión hacia Hermione, quien hacía lo posible por contener la risa. Draco sintió repentinamente el calor concentrarse en su rostro y en sus orejas. "Claro que, durante ese tiempo su madre sólo estaba preocupada del por qué nuestro hijo mayor aún no sentaba cabeza. Qué puedo decir…" El Sr. Stevens suspiró teatralmente. "Uno no es joven para toda la vida… y mientras más _acción_ se tenga-…"

"¡Papá!" Draco lo interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta hacia qué sentido de conversación quería llegar su viejo padre. Malcom Stevens jamás perdía la oportunidad para avergonzar a sus hijos por diversión. Menudo viejo…

El rubio revoleó los ojos cuando la estruendosa risa de su padre llenó el ambiente –por esto es que el viejo Malcom se llevaba tan bien con su mejor amigo James, ambos eran exageradamente bulliciosos.

Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione cuando escuchó una tímida risa por lo bajo, tapada por lo fuerte que su padre reía, pero que Draco había logrado percibir gracias a la cercanía de la castaña a él. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tierno color rosado, y Hermione intentaba esconder su risa detrás de sus delicadas y pequeñas manos.

Mientras Draco se encontraba embelesado observando con una sonrisa a Hermione, estiró su mano hacia ella para acomodar un par de rizos rebeldes detrás de su oreja y casi sin proponérselo acarició en el proceso su suave mejilla.

En ese momento, en ese simple toque, algo volvió a quebrarse en la mente de Draco. Él cerró sus ojos ante la fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza, y por primera vez un recuerdo muy vívido lo llenó hasta el punto de casi trasladarlo allí.

 _Un palacio antiguo lo rodeaba, lleno de personas –o parejas, para ser más específico, vestidas de gala esperando en un enorme salón. En ese salón había una pista enorme de baile, y a los costados mesas redondas y medianas, iluminadas por farolillos. Draco observó hacia arriba y el techo, que era inmenso y tenía varios metros de altura, parecía un hermoso paraíso nocturno de inverno, del cual caía el rocío característico de la noche de color plateado, casi como si fueran copos de nieve, que desaparecían mucho antes de llegar a su cabeza._

 _Draco comenzó a oír aplausos, pero se escuchaban como si alguien estuviera tapando sus oídos. Bajó su mirada y la vio. Era ella. Hermione Granger._

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en su pecho. Hermione vestía un precioso vestido rosado que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y resaltaba cada delicada y perfecta curva de su cuerpo. Su cabello recogido hacia un costado, dejando caer intencionalmente algunos rizos armados y controlados que reposaban sobre su hombro descubierto. La ligera capa de maquillaje en su rostro le hacía resaltar aún más su belleza –claro que Draco opinaba que aún sin maquillaje se veía hermosa._

 _Algo en Draco se sentía extraño. Él podía ver la belleza de Hermione Granger. Podía sentir la atracción hacia ella. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía incómodo al darse cuenta de ello? ¿Por qué se sentía disgustado por esa atracción? ¿Por qué sentía que… la odiaba aún más? ¿Por qué si quiera la odiaba? Ella nunca había hecho nada en su contra, o para lastimarlo… ¿O sí?_

La imagen comenzó a desaparecer como en una nebulosa y voces a lo lejos llamaron su atención.

" _¡Draco! ¡Draco, reacciona, por favor!_ "

" _Draco, hijo. Despierta._ " Reconoció la voz de su padre, que a pesar de ser neutral y seria, escondía un ápice de preocupación en ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, _ella_ estaba allí. Hermione. Tan hermosa como en ese ¿recuerdo? ¿Visión? ¿Qué demonios había sido? Draco no sabía cómo sentirse realmente. ¿Debería sentirse perturbado por lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Por las pesadillas de todas las noches que la tenían a ella como protagonista, donde una mujer que no reconocía en lo absoluto de cabello negro y todo enmarañado torturaba de alguna forma que él no entendía a Hermione a unos pocos metros lejos de él? ¿Por todos esos inexplicables sentimientos que últimamente estaban dominando su humor?

"Draco… ¿Estás bien, hijo?" El rubio miró a su padre y asintió, pero la confusión plasmada en su rostro no pasó desapercibida ni por su propio padre ni por Hermione.

El viejo Malcom suspiró y palmeó a su hijo en la espalda, aceptando su respuesta –por el momento. Draco sabía que luego vendría el interrogatorio, la sospecha en la mirada de su padre lo confirmaba.

"¿Seguro te encuentras bien, Draco?" La preocupación en la voz de Hermione era casi palpable. Él la miró a los ojos por unos momentos después de que se puso en pie por completo.

"Estoy bien, tranquila." Draco decidió sonreírle para calmarla, lo cual funcionó. Ella asintió antes de suspirar de alivio.

El viejo Malcom observaba con curiosidad la silenciosa conversación que su hijo mayor y la jovencita tenían, mirándose a los ojos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sonrió pícaramente. Al parecer, por fin alguien había logrado encandilar al pequeño _Drakie_.

"Hora de ir a casa, hijo." Decidió interrumpir el padre de Draco cuando ya la conversación silenciosa se volvió larga y aburrida, especialmente porque no lo incluían a él.

"D-de acuerdo." Draco respondió saliendo de la burbuja que habían creado sin darse cuenta, haciendo que las mejillas de tanto él como las de Hermione se tiñeran de un ligero rosa. "H-Hermione, tu…"

"Ehh… sí, también estaba por irme." Ella bajó la mirada al libro que Draco le había alcanzado. Él no podía ni quería apartar los ojos de Hermione.

"Muy bien. Los espero afuera, niños." Malcom Stevens decidió que ya había sido suficiente para su diversión así que se volteó encaminándose a la salida del lugar, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Pero sin olvidarse de la charla que le esperaba con su hijo mayor, y no solo por su nueva _'amiga'_ , sino por lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

.

Draco y Hermione salieron de la librería luego de que Hermione pagara por el libro que había elegido –algo sobre un animal, una especie de larva. Draco no había podido captar el nombre de ese bicho ni el nombre del libro, solo el dibujo en la portada. Una vez afuera, Draco comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su padre. El viejo Malcom se encontraba a varios metros conversando animadamente con un niño. El rubio sonrió volviendo su vista a Hermione.

"Ese es mi hermano menor." Hermione observó hacia donde él le señalaba, y se encontró con un niño sonriente y feliz, igual de rubio que Draco pero con algunos tonos más oscuros, que aún podía notarse a la distancia y en la noche. Era claro que el niño no era un Malfoy. La palidez que los caracterizaba y ese rubio platino no estaban presentes en el niño. Y tampoco se parecía a su padre. ¿Sería hijo legítimo de Malcom Stevens y su esposa? ¿O podía ser que también era ' _alguien especial_ '?

Draco soltó una risa cuando el viejo Malcom comenzó a jugar a la lucha con el no tan pequeño Conall. Hermione también sonrió.

"Es tierno." Opinó Hermione, lo que hizo que Draco riera más alto.

"Sí, claro…" Ambos rieron. Draco le había informado de su pasatiempo en jugarle bromas a las personas. Conall Stevens era el típico niño –ya entrando en la adolescencia- con cara de angelito, pero que por dentro era todo un diablillo.

Cuando la risa cesó, volvieron a su burbuja de miradas. Tanto tiempo había pasado, y ninguno conseguía formar en palabras todo lo que pensaban. Hermione Granger, por primera vez, no sabía que decir. Tenía tantos pensamientos en su cabeza sobre él y lo que había pasado, que no lograba transformarlos en palabras. Pero allí se encontraba el problema. Todo lo que ella tenía para decir, era hacia Draco _Malfoy_. No Draco _Stevens_.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Ella se había prometido a sí misma no ser quien le revelara a este Draco la verdad. Pero toda esa clase de reacciones cada vez que la tocaba, ya fuera ligeramente y casi sin intención, habían comenzado a preocuparla.

"¿Seguro estarás bien?" Ella levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con un Draco que la observaba intensamente. Al minuto, Draco sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí.

"Disculpa, ¿qué?" Hermione sonrió.

"Que si estarás bien después de…" Ella hizo una seña hacia la librería. Él sonrió y asintió un tanto avergonzado. "Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó…"

Draco bajó la mirada a sus manos que jugaban con nerviosismo con el cierre de su chaqueta. "N-no lo sé." Él levanto su mirada de nuevo hacia Hermione. "Últimamente pasan cosas extrañas que no puedo ni sé cómo explicarlas…" Ella asintió indicando que él tenía toda su atención. Draco respiró tomando coraje. "Es raro. Un día eres completamente normal, y luego comienzas a tener estúpidas pesadillas y sueños que no tienen sentido y no entiendo. Es frustrante… Y de verdad me gustaría que pararan, pero no lo hacen. Sin importar cuantas veces las piense para intentar conectarlas o relacionarlas con algo. Cada vez aparece una nueva que me confunde aún más." Hermione sintió sus manos sudar en sus guantes de invierno, y no justamente por el calor. Draco soltó una risa seca. "Creerás que estoy enloqueciendo…"

"No." Ella se apuró en aclarar. "No creo que estés enloqueciendo." En ese momento, Draco la miró tan profundamente a los ojos que ella sintió unas ganas casi incontrolables de tocarlo. La castaña sacudió su cabeza bajando la mirada. "Puedo preguntarte qué fue lo que viste hoy…"

"A ti…" _siempre es a ti…_ "En un especie de castillo antiguo… Recuerdo haberme molestado por el simple hecho de considerarte hermosa y por sentir atra-…" Draco se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y se aclaró la garganta a modo de nerviosismo. Ella sintió el calor que había empezado en sus manos expandirse hasta su rostro.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, el viejo Malcom gritó que ya era hora de partir.

"Bueno, yo d-debo…"

"Sí, está bien. Quizá en otro momento podamos seguir la conversación."

Draco sonrió esperanzado. "Entonces, habrá otra vez, ¿cierto?" Ella asintió.

"Hasta entonces." La saludó el rubio comenzando a caminar de espaldas hacia donde su padre se encontraba esperándolo con su hermano menor, sin poder dejar de mirar a Hermione. Ella sonrió.

"Hasta entonces, Draco."

Draco Stevens no podía quitar la sonrisa de idiota que se había propagado en su rostro en todo el camino hacia donde se encontraban sus familiares. Y cuando vio las sonrisas pícaras con las que su padre y su hermano menor lo recibieron, supo que se le avecinaba una noche llena de burlas. Pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado feliz por el solo saber que la volvería a ver, que ni esos dos bufones que Draco tenía de familiares lograrían quitarle su buen humor. Al menos, hasta que la hora de dormir llegara.

* * *

 ***la chica que siempre se desaparece por tanto tiempo aparece por detrás de una almohada* :B**

 **Aló, people. :)**

 **Soy mala, lo sé. I'm sooooooooooooooorry. :'c**

 **Solo espero que algunas sigan interesadas en este intento de historia. :$**

 **Realmente no sé con cuanta frecuencia voy a poder actualizar. Estoy sin pc, y tengo todo escrito en mi cuaderno. Y no voy a mentirles, ando algo floja para pasar casi diez paginas del cuaderno por capitulo a la pc que me prestan muuuy de vez en cuando. Pero intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. :D**

 **Love ya' all very, very, very, very muuuuch.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Ally C-B.**


End file.
